


Wait For It

by Wren_Luvs_Ninjago



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Philip Hamilton not dead!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wren_Luvs_Ninjago/pseuds/Wren_Luvs_Ninjago





	1. Chapter 1

"Now Philip, be good for Papa and stay quiet in here until he finishes working." Alexander placed a small kissed to the top of his son's head. He handed his son some paper and crayons. "Draw something for your mother so she'll feel better."

"Okay Papa." Philip nodded and laid on the ground of the small office room. He spread the papers across the ground and began doodling quietly with the crayons.

Alexander smiled as he watched his son. A hand clapped on his shoulder and made him jump.

"Son, you brought Philip again?" Alexander sighed in relief and turned around.

"Don't call me son, sir." George Washington laughed, filling the small doorway of the room with a warm atmosphere.

"Eliza made you bring him in again?" Washington looked over to Philip who kept glancing up at the door curiously.

"Yes. She's still feeling sick." Alexander sighed. "She won't tell me what's wrong. She just shoos me off with Philip in tow."

"Does she remind you not to forget him here again?" The voice made Alexander jump. Washington rolled his eyes at Alexander's reaction.

Alexander winced at the memory. Eliza had been furious. Luckily, Burr had stayed after a little longer than usual and had driven Philip home. Philip didn't complain. He got to spend time with his friend.

"Good morning Mr. Burr, sir."

"Good morning to you too sir."

Suddenly a small blur rushed past the three men, or should it be a small Burr rushed past them? No matter.

"Pip!"

"Theo!"

Philip stood up quickly and ran over to hug his best friend. Theodosia Burr, Jr. giggled happily as she and Philip spun around in a circle for a few second.

"You weren't here yesterday Theo! I got so worried!" Philip pouted and pulled away from the hug, yet still keeping hold of one of her hands. 

"Sorry Pip. My momma and I had a girl's day." Theo responded happily and held up her free hand to Philip's line of sight. "Look! I got my nails painted!"

"They look so pretty Theo!" Philip beamed happily.

Alexander and Aaron exchanged glances and sighed. As much as the two hated each other, they couldn't hate the other's child. Especially since said other's child was their own child's best friend.

"Well, I'll be in my office if you need me." Washington looked to Alexander. "Did you get the-"

"I already finished all the reports and finished next week's schedule on who gets what case." Alexander slicked back his hair with one hand, a bright smile on his face.

"Fix it Alexander. Burr and Jefferson deserve as much cases as you do."

"But sir-!"

"Get it done Alexander." With that, Washington walked into his office quietly.

Aaron chuckled as Alexander's face began turning red. 

"It's not that big of a deal Alexander. We work together on half of the cases the firm gets anyways." Aaron took one more look over his shoulder at his daughter and her friend.

Philip and Theo were on the ground, doodling all over the papers on the ground. 

He sighed in admiration at his daughter. He beamed at that thought, like he always did. 

His little Theodosia.

"Mr. Hamilton and I will be back at lunch so you guys can get some food in your systems." Aaron reminded the children quietly.

"Yes daddy!" Theo chirped happily, standing up quickly and rushing over to her father. She hugged his leg before rushing back over to where Philip was.

"Bye Papa!" Philip waved as Aaron and Alexander began walking to their conjoined offices.

Theo and Philip looked at each other and giggled. They got up quickly, leaving the room quietly so no one would hear them. They snuck over to a door. 

Philip opened it quickly and ushered Theo quickly inside. 

"Well, hello you two."

"Grandpa George!" Philip rushed over and hugged Washington tightly. 

Washington chuckled at Philip, ruffling his hair. Granted, it was true Philip wasn't really his grandson, but Martha and him adored the young Hamilton boy with all their hearts. 

"Hello Mr. Washington." Theo walked over and curtsied to him. Washington raised an eyebrow. 

"Very polite Miss Burr. Did your mother teach you to do that?"

"Yes sir."

Washington chuckled and listened quietly as the two children rambled about what happened after they left the law office with their fathers the afternoon prior.

\-------------------------

After lunch with their fathers, young Philip and Theo were back in the empty office room. They leaned against each other, yawning quietly. 

"Your momma's food is the best Theo. Tell her I said thank you for making me extra again."

"I will Pip."

They sat their quiet for a while, playing with each other's hair, or just pointing out random stuff in the room.

Eventually, it was time for Theo to leave with her father. Philip frowned and hugged Theo tightly when she got up.

"See you tomorrow Theo!" Philip kissed his best friend on the cheek. That resulted in a giggle from her. 

"Bye Pip!" Theo pulled away from the hug and ran out of the room quickly, knowing her father was waiting outside in the car for him.

Philip frowned and sat on the ground. He always stayed after longer than Theo did. Everyone left at quitting time, except his father who always worked a little more than three hours Washington reminded him to go home.

"Pip! I almost forgot!" Theo rushed back in and shoved a folded up piece of paper into his hand. "Bye!"

Theo pressed a small kiss to her best friend's cheek before running off again. He laughed and looked down at the paper in his hands. He unfolded it quietly.

'Hi Pip! Daddy and Momma said that I'm old enough to go to school now. I get to skip a grade since I can already read and write. Love you Pip~!

~Theo'

Philip frowned. That meant she wasn't going to be able to play at the office with him anymore. He had to get his dad to get him into a school.

"Papa! Papa!" Philip rushed into his father's and Aaron's office. "I wanna go to school. Theo's already going!"

Alexander looked to his son, his tired amber eyes looking into his son's bright green ones. He sighed and smiled.

"Your mother and I will talk about it."

"Yay!"

\------------------------

"Okay class! We have two new students today! Theodosia Burr, Jr. and Philip Hamilton!"


	2. Your Mother Breathed Your Name

Philip looked over his little sister in her crib. She had been the reason his mother had been sick for so long. He reached out and carefully held her hand.

There in the crib laid Angelica Hamilton, his new baby sister. Her eyes flew open at Philip's touch. She looked at him with curiosity.

"Pip, she's so cute." Theodosia was standing beside Philip. Theo watched as the baby girl cooed when Philip squeezed her hand very lightly.

"Yeah, Angie's the best." Philip beamed and slowly released his sister's hand. 

Angie yawned when Philip let go. She fell back to sleep quietly. 

Philip and Theo left Angie's room quietly, as to not wake the sleeping baby. Philip turned to Theo and started rambling quietly once they made it to the hallway.

"I'm glad my parents let you stay with us." Philip took Theo's hand as they walked into the living room.

"Me too." Theo grinned, slightly forcing it. 

Philip continued talking, Theo drones him out, nodding at time when he finished a sentence and started up again. She was forcing herself to be happy. That way Philip couldn't see that she was scared.

She remembered the conversation that her dad and Mr. Hamilton had the week prior to the young Theo's stay. Her father thought that Theo was already asleep in bed. 

"Alexander, would it be too much to ask if my daughter could stay with your family?"

"Philip wouldn't mind it, so I guess it's fine. Am I allowed to ask why?"

"Well, my wife's sickness has gotten worse. I told my daughter that she went to go see her parents, but I actually had to take her to the hospital. The doctors told me to be ready to face the worst."

"I understand Mr. Burr, sir." 

A sigh escaped Theo's mouth. Philip stopped rambling and looked at his friend's face in concern. 

"Are you okay Theo?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine Pip."

Philip hugged his friend close. "You can tell me what's wrong Theo. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Theo looked at her companion. His eyes were bright, it felt like she could share all her problem with him.

"I think my momma's getting sicker. My daddy told your daddy that she might pass."

Philip's eyes widened. He had known that Theo's mother was sick, but he didn't think she was that sick.

"I'm so sorry Theo."

"It's not your fault Pip."

The two stood in the hallway, hugging each other. Philip was doing his best to reassure Theo, and Theo was telling him that it was fine.

"Theodosia?" Eliza's voice filled the hallway. Theo looked to Eliza quickly. 

"Yes Mrs Hamilton...?"

"Your father called. He said he's coming to pick you up."

"Is momma coming with him?"

"...No sweetie."

Theo began to tear up, bringing her hands up to cover her face. Philip's family would not see her cry. They would not.

"Theo, it's gonna be okay..." Philip placed her hand on Theo's shoulder.

"Not it's not Pip! My momma's probably dead!" Theo pulled away from his touch, running to Eliza. 

Theo hugged Eliza close. She couldn't keep herself from crying, so she buried her face into Eliza's dress. Eliza returned the hug, stroking Theo's hair gently.

"I want my momma!" Theo sobbed into Eliza's dress. 

Philip watched Theo cry quietly,  
He felt helpless. How was he supposed to make Theo feel better?

Alexander walked into the hallway. He sighed when he saw Theo and Eliza.

"Theodosia...? Your father is here to pick you up. You should gather your things."

Theo shook her head. "I don't wanna go home. I want Momma!"

Alexander left the hallway quietly, quickly returning with Aaron. Aaron ran to Eliza, carefully taking Theo from her.

"Daddy... I want Momma..." Theo sniffles and hugged her father close.

"I know... I do too..." Aaron shushed Theo, gently stroking his fingers through her hair. "Let's go home pumpkin."

"O-okay..."

Theo looked to Philip, waving lightly. Philip walked over to Aaron with the bag full of Theo's things.

"Bye Mr. Burr. Bye Theo."

Aaron walked out of the house with Theo in his arms. Theo kept crying. He felt like he was going to cry too.

He got Theo into the car, strapping her safely into her car seat. He quickly got into the driver's seat. 

As they were driving home, Aaron heard Theo yawn. He smiled as he looked at her in the rear view mirror. He began humming quietly, noticing Theo's eyes starting to droop.

\------------------------

Theo woke up and looked around her room. The sun looked like it was already in the sky. 

Momma should've woken me up by now.

It felt like everything froze in little Theo's mind. Momma was gone, momma's not coming back.

"D...daddy...?" Theo called out, her voice cracking while tears started streaming down her face.

Aaron rushed to Theo's room. He sat down on the edge of Theo's bed, scooping up his daughter in a hug.

"It's okay baby. It's okay."

Aaron and Theo sat there quietly. Aaron rocked Theo lightly, humming slightly. Theo could remember the melody for some strange reason.

'Dear Theodosia,  
What to say to you?  
Sometime last night,  
Your mother breathed your name.  
And like a flame that flickers out too soon,  
She died.  
She's go...'

Aaron choked up, he could no longer keep himself from crying. He broke out into sobs along with his young daughter.

'She dedicated everyday to you.  
She changed my life.  
She made my life worthwhile.  
When you smile,  
I know a part of her lives on.  
I know I can go on.'

Aaron got up from the bed. He kept Theo in his arms, dancing around the room quietly with her.

'You have come of age with our young nation.  
We bleed and fight for you.  
Sometimes that seems that's all we do.  
But you and I will build a strong foundation.  
And I'll be here for you.  
The way is clear for you,  
To blow us all away.  
Someday, someday.  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away.'

Theo hugged her father close, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Someday."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Theodosia."

He kissed her forehead. He sighed and spun Theo around the room one last time before setting her down.

"Do you think Momma's gonna watch over us?"

"I do. She's going to make sure you have a great life."

\------------------------

Philip looked at the door of his and Theo's classroom. He was worried. Was his best friend okay?

Theo walked in, looking at her shoes. It was weird having her father drop her off at school. Usually her mother did it.

Philip stood up quickly, running to Theo and hugging her.

"Philip, Theodosia, please get to your seats." They nodded to Mrs. Reynolds.

"Yes Mrs. Reynolds." Philip and Theo chorused together and walked to their desks quickly.

Philip and Theo listened to Mrs. Reynolds explain the book they were going to be reading in the class. When the bell rang for recess, Philip waited for the rest of the class and Mrs. Reynolds to leave.

"You haven't been to school in a few days. I was so worried." Philip hugged Theo close to him. 

"Daddy and I took a few days off to honor Momma."

"Oh."

Theo hugged Philip close to her. 

"Pip, I miss her so much. I've tried to stay strong for my daddy, but I can't act anymore."

Theo cried into Philip's shoulder, getting the shoulders of his hoodie wet. Philip gave a small peck to Theo's forehead. His mother did that when Philip felt bad, so maybe it would soothe his friend too.

Theo smiled lightly and just hugged Philip close. "Thanks for being here for me, Pip. You're the greatest best friend in the world."

"I'll always be here Theo. Even if we're fighting, or something stupid like that, I'll put everything aside for you."

Theo smiled. Philip was going to change the world someday. She just knew it.


	3. And I Just Turned Nine

Philip was sitting at the piano with his mother, playing the piano quietly. A sigh escaped his mouth.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Eliza ran her fingers through her son's tangly hair.

"Papa hasn't even left his office to say happy birthday to me yet." Philip reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to his mother. "I've been practicing this all day."

Eliza unfolded the paper, letting her eyes scan the page. Shefrowned. "I'll talk to him sweetie. Don't worry."

Eliza stood and started walking to her husband's office. She stuck her head into the office. She couldn't help but sigh at what she saw.

Alexander was finishing a text, while simultaneously writing an essay. She walked over and leaned on his office chair.

"Take a break." Eliza hummed into his ear. Alexander chuckled as he turned his head to see his wife. He shook his head.

"I am on my way." He kissed her cheek, grabbing a new piece of paper to continue his essay.

"There's a little surprise before supper and it cannot wait."

"I'll be there in just a minute. Save my plate."

Eliza twirled Alexander's chair around, grabbing his hands and making him stand up. "Alexander..."

"Okay. Okay." He smiled and began following his wife down the hall.

"Your son is nine years old today. He has something he'd like to say. He's been practicing all day."

Eliza looked into the living room, stopping when she saw Theo and Philip sitting on the piano bench, playing a song together.

"What did he have to show m-" "Shh!"

Eliza brought a finger to her husband's lips. He was confused, his face turning to one of understanding when he saw Theo and Philip.

"Happy ninth birthday Pip." Theo said, stopping her hand on the piano suddenly.

"Thanks Theo. At least you remembered." Philip sighed, hanging his head. 

"I bet your dad has something planned. Daddy said he's been working hard and leaving earlier and earlier for the past few weeks!"

"You really think so~?" Philip's eyes sparkled, throwing his hands up in excitement. "That would make my papa the best in the world!"

Eliza glanced over at Alexander, his eyes were wide. She pulled him down the hallway, yanking on the sleeves of his sweater. 

"You forgot didn't you...?" She hissed quietly.

"I... i..." Alexander sighed. "Perhaps."

"Alexander! Your son is turning nine! That's a momentous occasion! How could you forget?"

"It slipped my mind. All my work with Congress has gotten more and more stressful, especially since George is running for President. I didn't want to disturb Mr. Burr, so I'm working in the office Philip and Theodosia used to play in."

"Alex-"

"Papa!" Philip rushed down the hallway towards his father, Theo following close at his heels.

"Happy Birthday my boy." Alexander ruffled Philip's hair.

"I have something to show you!" Philip quickly took a piece of parchment from his pocket, unfolding it. He cleared his throat. Theo stood behind him, quietly starting to beatbox.

"My name is Philip, I am a poet. I wrote this poem just to show it. And I, just turned nine!" Philip threw down the parchment, his eyes sparkling. "You can write rhymes but you can't write mine!"

"What!" Alexander and Eliza exclaimed, watching their son happily. They were surprised. Eliza didn't even expect this after having already read the poem.

"I practice French and play piano with my mother. I have a sister, but I want a little brother!" 

Eliza and Alexander exchanged glances at that. Someday soon they might think about having another kid.

"My papa's trying to fix America's banks! Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq!"

"Bravo!" Alexander and Eliza clapped for the duo. Theo and Philip bowed.

Philip turned to Theo and started talking excitedly, completely forgetting what was happening. "What are you guys doing for the summer? You and your dad should come spend time with us!"

The two children walked down the hallway, engrossed in their conversation. Alexander decided to use this to his advantage and go back to writing.

At the mention of summer, Eliza grinned. She had completely forgotten about her father's invitation to come to the Schuyler Manor for the summer. 

"Take a break!" Eliza grabbed Alexander's hand.

"Hey. Our kid is pretty great." Alexander tried changing the subject, his eyes drifting to his office.

"Let's go away for the summer, and take the kids upstate!"

"Eliza... I've got so much on my plate."

"We can all go stay with my father. There's a lake I know!"

"I know."

"In a nearby park."

"I'd love to go."

"You and I can go when the night gets dark~."

Alexander grinned lightly, giving his wife a quick peck.

"I will try to get away."

\---------------------------

"Alexander! Come downstairs! Angelica and Peggy are arriving today!"

Eliza was suddenly turned around. Her eyes sparkling when she saw her two sisters.

"Angelica!" Eliza hugged her older sister close.

"Eliza!" Angelica returned the hug, kissing the top of Eliza's head affectionately.

"And Peggy!" Peggy exclaimed. She got in the middle of both her sisters, making the group hug a Schuyler Sister Sandwich.

"Angelica. Peggy." Alexander walked downstairs, giving each of his sister-in-laws the respective kiss on the hand and hug.

"Are you joining us upstate?"

Alexander sighed. He looked to his wife, her eyes glinted with sadness.

"I will be joining you all upstate."

"Great!" Peggy clapped happily. "Now where's our nephew?"

Philip stuck his head into the room, Theo doing the same thing.

Angelica gasped when she saw Theo. "Is this little Theodosia Burr, Jr.?! She's so big now! Her mother and father must be very proud."

Philip saw the way Theo stiffened up when his aunt mentioned Theo's mother. He carefully took Theo's hand, trying to calm her down.

He walked into the main room with Theo, hand-in-hand. Peggy and Angelica immediately went to fawn over their nephew.

"I can't believe you're nine already Pip! You're getting so old. Gross."  Peggy jokingly stuck her tongue out at Philip. "Eventually Theodosia's going to realize you have cooties and start hanging out with other bo-"

"Aunt Peggy!" Philip pouted and crossed her arms.

"What?" Peggy shrugged. "You just have to meet the person with the right cooties!"

"Oh my goodness Pegs." Angelica shook her head at her youngest sister, laughing lightly. Theo giggled and hugged Philip.

Everyone went silent when there was a sharp knock on the door. Alexander went and opened the door quietly.

"Mr. Burr?"

"Alexander." Aaron smiled and motioned to the two suitcases around him. "Eliza called and asked if Theo and I would like to go upstate with you all. I couldn't say no to Theo's puppy dog eyes."

Theo clapped happily, turning to her best friend. He beamed. "Why didn't you tell me that you guys were going upstate with my family?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" Theo giggled.

"Well. I'm certainly surprised." Alexander and Aaron shared a glare.

"Alexander, please. I'm just coming to make my daughter happy."

A loud wail came from the other side of the house. Eliza sighed. "I didn't want to wake Angie."

"I'll take care of it my love." Alexander kissed Eliza's cheek, heading to the nursery quickly.

Eliza turned to the others. "Are you all ready to head upstate?"

"Obviously! I can't wait to see father and mother!" Peggy exclaimed. 

"Me either." Angelica smiled. 

"Well, at least Alexander's finally taking a break."


	4. That Would Be Enough

Starting middle school can be a difficult time for some kids. Especially when it's a public middle school in New York City.

Philip and Theo were hanging out after school with their friends, waiting for play audition results to be posted outside the room.

"You know Philip, we could be siblings." Frances Laurens exclaimed, pointing the constellations of freckles on both their faces.

"Hey! He's my big brother!" Angie hugged Philip close. Philip laughed lightly and nodded.

"Yes I am. I always will be."

Theo stopped talking to Georges, Lafayette and Hercules' adopted son from France, and focused on Philip and Angie. She grinned at the way Philip was treating his younger sister.

"Speaking of siblings..." Georges began, elbowing Philip. "I can't believe you tried out for the lead part of the play so you could kiss my sister."

"Hey! Virginie is cute."

"And you Theodosia!" Georges pointed at Theo with a playful glare, he could never be mad at her. "Tried out for the play with him, for leading lady! Virginie was trying out for that part."

"Georges, I didn't even try while I was auditioning. I just didn't want Pip to be alone."

"I know. It's just... It'll be weird seeing Philip acting like he's in love with my sister if he gets the lead in the play."

"Results are up!" Angie squealed, pointing at the paper the drama teacher put up while the friends were bickering.

Philip ran to the paper quickly, his jaw dropping as he read the paper. "Philip Hamilton as Usnavi. Georges Washington de Lafayette as Sonny. Marie Antoinette Virginie, Motier de Lafayette as Nina Rosario. Frances Laurens as Benny. And finally..." 

He looked to Theo, a smile on her face. She probably thought she didn't make it with the way she had been talking a minute ago.

"Theodosia Burr, Jr. as Vanessa."

Theo's eyes went wide. How did this happen? She should talk to the drama teacher. She was about to walk into the drama room before Virginie walked past her, Lucy Jefferson walking quickly behind her.

"She's the leading lady?" Virginie pointed at Theo angrily. "But she didn't even try during her audition."

"Ma chère soeur... that is what Vanessa is like during most of the play anyways." Georges explained to his sister. "You still have an important role in the play. You play Nina. She's the second most important girl character in the musical."

"B-but Frances isn't even a boy! How come she plays Benny...?!" Frances shrugged from where she stood. She was fine with whatever role she got, as long as she got to sing for her dad.

Theo and Philip were too busy staring at each other. This experience would be...

Interesting?

\----------------------

Alexander had made sure to get the front row seats to the play that Philip was in. Eliza sat to his right, cradling little Jaime in her arms. Angie was sitting with AJ as they waited for the play to start. 

"Mon amis~!" Lafayette ran to the front, kissing Eliza on both cheeks, then going to do the same to Alexander.

"Babe. You're going to embarrass Virgine and Georges." Hercules followed Lafayette quickly. "Besides, you gotta hug friends like this!"

Hercules scooped up Alexander with ease, cradling him as easily as Eliza was cradling Jaime. "Herc! Put me down!"

"My god. You guys are here to see my princess' play...?"

"Good evening Thomas." Alexander grumbled as Hercules put him down. "Where's James...?"

"James is with little Madison in the car. Madison is still just a baby, and James can't figure out how to undo the car seat buckle."

"Where do you guys keep getting kids?"

"Surrogates. They get the job done." Thomas shrugged, sitting in his seat. 

"Did everyone who knows Washington get this row of seats or something...?" Aaron sat in the seat beside Alexander. He had the directory in his hand, scanning it for his daughter's name.

"Well all of us have kids in the play. Of course we want front seats, Burr." Hercules slapped Burr on the back, laughing quietly.

"I'm here." James sat by Thomas, holding baby Madison carefully in his arms. "I got the car seat unbuckled, but Madison wanted her dolly."

"Shhh. It's about to start." Alexander shushed everyone as the lights began to dim in the auditorium. 

\--------------------------

'G-Good morning Vanessa.  
Well if it isn't the loveliest girl in the place...' 

Philip sang leaned over the counter prop. They hadn't messed up anything yet, but he almost missed his line during this song because of how beautiful Theo sang. Theo leaned over the prop and put her hand on the side of Philip's face, pretending to wipe off a smudge of something on his face.

'You have some schmutz on your face.' 

Theo and Philip locked eyes for a moment. Both could tell the other was nervous, it was both their first time doing something like this. At least having each other here was a distracti-

'Good morning!'

Georges ran up behind Philip, shoving him lightly. They both laughed before singing the next line.

As the song went on the three continued with dialogue. As soon as Theo left the stage, Philip turned to Georges. He grabbed his shoulders quickly.

'Oh snap! Who's that?  
Don't touch me, I'm too hot! Yes!  
Qué pasó? Here I go!  
So dope! Y tu lo sabes!'

'Sigue! Sigue!'

"Did you see me?"

'Freaky freakit!'

\---------------------------

After the cast took a bow and left the stage, Philip and Theo walked back stage. They hugged each other quickly.

"You did so great Pip!"

"You did better Theo!"

"Just kiss already."

"Leave them alone Lucy. They're just friends. Right Philip...?" Virginie waved to Philip, who just waved lazily to Virginie. She pouted, Philip always pays attention to her. 

Philip grabbed Theo's hand, hugging her close. Both children's hearts were beating rapidly in their chests. Without thinking, Philip kissed Theo quickly. They both pulled away and wiped their mouth.

"Gross."

"Heat of the moment I guess."

"That's why were just best friends."

"Yeah. That's enough."

\---------------------------

Alexander and Aaron watched backstage, eyes wide when their children's lips locked. Aaron looked to Alexander, his eyes flaming with anger.

"You're dead Hamilton."

"I know."


	5. Blow Them All Away (Pt. 1)

Philip and Theo sat on the couch in the Burr household. Theo had her head in Philip's lap, he was stroking his fingers through the black ringlets in her hair. They did this often, not really caring that people thought they were a couple.

"George Eacker asked me to the dance on Friday." Theo looked up at Philip. His hands stopped playing with her hair.

"Oh. Well. What did you say?" Philip frowned. Theo promised they were going as friends to the dance. Like they always did.

"I told him I was going with a friend." She sat up, her face missing his by just a few inches. Instead, Philip got a face full of the young girls black locks.

Philip shook his head, trying to get the hair out of his mouth. "Thanks a lot Theo."

"No prob babe."

Philip laughed at the nickname. Theo and him had been friends since they were five. People always assumed they were dating, so they decided to just make each other's nicknames sound like a nickname couples gave each other.

Theo laughed too, but not as much as Philip. She was focusing more on how the freckles on his cheeks scrunched up a little when he was happy. Or how his voice has changed a lot since they were just kids. 

Philip was having a moment of adoration as well. When Theo laughed, the curls in her hair bounced around, perfect framing her face. Her ebony skin flowed perfectly to her lips, which were forming the most perfect giggles.

"So... what color is your dress going to be for the dance? My mom wants to know so she makes sure that we match."

"I'm wearing one of my momma's old red dresses."

"That sounds cool."

Philip watched as Theo looked at her lap. Her mother was still a touchy subject. Theo missed her so much still.

"Sorry for bringing it up."

"It's fine Pip."

Philip took Theo's hand. "I..." He hesitated. He couldn't.

"Yes...?" Theo squeezed his hand lightly. Philip could feel his heart tighten in his chest. 

"I-i..."

It was as if the world vanished for them. All they could see was each other, neither noticed the other was moving slightly forward. They got close enough where they could feel each other's breath, Philip decided to take a chance and lean forward.

"Theodosia, are you and Philip ever going to study? That's the reason he came over in the first place." Aaron walked downstairs. Philip pulled back quickly, not wanting to risk getting the rage of Theo's father.

"Dad. You know Pip and I always finish our work at school. Can't I just spend time after school with my best friend...?" Theo looked to the stairs, pouting a little at her father.

"Yes I suppose." Aaron sighed as he looked to Philip. He smiled at the young man before heading back upstairs.

Philip's hand was still in Theo's. And all Philip could do was stare at their hands.

"Theo...?"

Philip's voice was barely above a whisper. Theo's head snapped to look at Philip. He gulped quietly.

"Yeah Pip...?"

"C-can w-... ugh!"

Philip covered his face, yanking at his hair lightly. Why couldn't he just tell Theo how he felt?!

"Pip, are you okay? You've been acting so strange for the past few months." Theo sat closer to Philip, looking at his features to see if anything was abnormal.

"Theo, meet me after school tomorrow. At the back of the field house. Please?"

Theo nodded quickly, not even questioning why. Philip and Theo's group of friends always went to the back of the field house if they needed to discuss anything and everything.

The field house would hopefully be the place where Philip would confess to Theo. That is if everything went according to Philip's plan.

\--------------------------

"Hey baby doll. Why'd you not accept my invitation to be my date to the dance?"

George Eacker had followed Theo to the back of the field house with his friends. He had Theo pressed up against the brick wall. One of his hands kept resting on her hips, before Theo would smack them away.

"I told you I was going with a friend, Eacker." 

Theo spat at him angrily. He growled at her.

"C'mon baby. We'd have a great time at the dance. We'd have an even better time afterwards."

Theo gasped when she felt Eacker's hand go on her thigh. She tried to move to stop him, but Eacker had his goons pin her arms to the wall.

"Hey, leave her alone!" 

Theo's head turned when she heard Philip. The goons got distracted and Theo pulled away quickly. With her arms free, she shoved Eacker off of her. 

Eacker groaned, turning to Philip. "C'mon Hamilton. Wait your turn!"

"I don't have to wait a turn! She's my best friend!" 

Theo tried running over to Philip, but Eacker grabbed hold of her arm. She looked at him angrily. "Let go George."

"Are you standing me up so you can go to the dance with a Hamilton? All Hamilton's are scoundrels! He's exactly like his father!"

"Don't bring my father into this Eacker." Philip walked over to Eacker and pushed him away from Theo. "This is between you and me."

"If it's between you and me, we have a lot to discuss."

Theo gasped, Philip had her move more behind him. Eacker was smirking, cocking the gun that he had pulled from his jeans in his hand. He directed the gun toward Philip.

"Hey, George. You said that was just for show." One of his goons went up to question him, Eacker turned the gun towards him quickly. The goon backed away.

Philip pushed Theo in the direction of the school. He whispered quietly, "Run when I count to ten."

"What?" Theo whispered.

"Stop whispering!" Eacker pointed the gun back to Philip. "What'd you tell her?"

"You count to ten, either you leave, or I'll make you leave." Philip instructed. Eacker raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Just count Eacker."

Both boys began counting at the same time. Theo watched the two in distress and disarray. She would listen to Philip, hoping he would end up okay.

'One  
Two  
Three  
Four  
Five  
Six  
Sev-'

Philip fell to the ground, his left hand grabbing at his hip in pain. His right arm was tucked close to him. George Eacker had shot him.

"Philip!" Theo rushed to Philip's side. She tried to move his hand off his hip, but he hissed in pain.

Eacker looked to his goons. They watched in horror. They never thought that Eacker would actually use the gun.

"You're insane man." One goon ran back towards the school. The other goon followed quickly behind.

"So Theo, doll, want to head back to my place? Seeing him die could ruin your innocence." Eacker grabbed Theo's hand.

"Are you serious?! You shot my best friend and you think I want to go and sleep with you?!" Theo pulled her hand away, slapping Eacker angrily. 

"Babe, listen..."

"I'm not your babe."

"You're not his either."

"Go away."

"Babe~"

"What's going on here?" Hercules rushed over. Theo turned to the man, pointing at Philip.

"George Eacker shot him! We have to get him help Mr. Mulligan!"

"Where did George Eacker go?"

Theo looked behind her. She nearly screamed. Eacker had run off.

"Never mind that. Let's get Philip here to the hospital." Hercules motioned for Theo to follow him to his car. The two rushed to the man's mini van quickly.

Hercules carefully placed Philip in the backseat, leaving enough room so Theo could sit by Philip. He made sure that Philip was secure and that Theo had her seatbelt on before leaving the parking lot. He tossed his phone and some cloths to Theo.

"Press the cloths to Pip's wounds. If he doesn't want you to, ignore him. It'll keep him from bleeding out." 

Theo quickly tried to move Philip's hand from his side again. Philip whined and tried to swat Theo away. Theo took his left hand, lifting it up and carefully pressing the cloths to Philip's side.

"Shit!" Philip swore. He grabbed at the cloth. Theo made sure that he couldn't move the cloth.

"Do you want me to call Alexander and Eliza?" Theo turned to look at Hercules, who nodded, pulling into the circle drive of the ER section of the hospital.

Hercules quickly got Philip out of the backseat. Theo followed quickly, talking to Alexander on the phone.

'Philip got shot?! You guys were at school! How could that happen?'

"I'll explain when you and Eliza get here. Just please hurry Mr. Hamilton!"

Theo ended the call and watched as Hercules lowered Philip into a gurney that a few nurses brought out. Her heart tightened her chest when she saw them move the cloths off of Philip's wounds. What if those were the only things keeping him alive?!

Theo sat in the waiting room chair. Her breathing eventually turning into hyperventilating squeaks. Tears swelled in her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"It's going to be alright Theodosia." Hercules sat beside Theo. She nodded. "How about we get you some new clothes from the trunk of my car? My home economics class made too many outfits. I think one might fit you."

Theo sniffled. She tilted her head, showing her confusion.

"Why do I need new clothes?"

"Well, yours are covered in blood right now."

"Oh."

Theo frowned and looked at the doors that Philip had been wheeled through. Maybe she should stay just in case.

"Mr. Mulligan, would it-"

"It's fine. I'll find something for you Theodosia."

"Thank you."

Hercules left the ER, leaving Theo alone. 

"Pip... please be okay..."

\---------------------------

To be continued...


	6. Blow Them All Away (Pt. 2)

Philip sprang up from bed. He looked around in concern. Where was Theodosia? Was she okay? Did Eacker hurt her?!

He looked at his surroundings. Heart monitor, a cart holding a bag of IV fluids, and he was wearing a hospital gown. Was he at a hospital? Did he get hurt?

He stretched and gasped quietly in pain, looking to his right arm. His wrist on his right arm was bandaged up pretty tightly. Why did it hurt so bad?

He tried moving, something was laying on his side. He looked at the rails of the cot.

Well, to be honest... he wasn't expecting Theo to be there. But here she was, laying at his bedside clear as day. She was fast asleep.

"Pip..."

He knew she mumbled in her sleep. She used to do it all the time when they had sleepovers when they were younger. Why was she saying his name though?

"Theo...?" His voice croaked when he talked. Why was his throat so dry?

"Pip... wake up..."

"Theo. I am awake." He grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly.

Theo yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked at him for a moment. She seemed confused before practically jumping on him in a hug.

"You dumb boy! Don't ever do anything like that again!" Theo held him close, crying into his shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Philip ran his hand through the curls in her hair. She sniffled, clinging to him tighter.

"Your mother and father were so worried Philip. They kept asking me questions, and I didn't know how to answer. I was too wo-"

"Oh god. Do they know I'm okay?"

"Yes. They know. I tried telling them the best I could, but I was still shocked."

\-------------------------

"Where's my son?" Alexander rushed into the hospital quickly. Eliza, Angie, and the other young children followed behind him. 

"Alex! Liz!" John Laurens ran over to the Hamilton family. He had recently become the new head doctor at the hospital. "Hercules and Theodosia brought Pip in half an hour ago, he lost a lot of blood on the way over."

"Stay alive." Eliza whispered under her breath. She held the youngest of the Hamilton brood close, twins William and John.

"Is he alive?" Alexander looked to his best friend. John pitied Alexander. He knew that this must've been intensely stressful for them all.

"Yes, but you have to understand the bullet entered just above his hip and lodged in his right arm." John explained to his friends. 

"Can we see him please?" Eliza stepped forward. Her eyes stained red from her tears. 

"We're doing everything we can, but the wound was already infected when he arrived." John pointed to the room where Philip was. Alexander rushed quickly to the room.

Eliza tried to go past John but he shook his head. "No kids yet Liz. Leave them with Angie and AJ."

Eliza nodded, quickly handing the twins to AJ and Angie. Jaime tried grabbing his mother's hand. She shook her head and motioned for him to stay with Angie. She ran into the room as fast as she could. 

"No!"

Eliza ran to Philip's bedside. She grabbed his hand. She whispered softly to her eldest child.

"Who did this?"

Both parents seemed to notice Theo at the same time. She was sitting silently in a chair in the corner of the room. 

"Theodosia! Who did this? Did you know?"

Theo's eyes began to well with tears. Her hands, which had been resting on her knees, balled up into fists. An almost inhumane noise came from her throat.

"H-he was p-protecting m-me. I-"

"Mom. I'm so sorry."

Eliza and Alexander's heads both turned to Philip. He was squeezing his mother's hand tightly. 

"We played piano."

"I taught you piano."

"You'd put your hands on mine."

"You changed the melody every time."

"I would always change the line."

Philip's heart monitor began decreasing slowly. Theo's hand balled up tighter, she was wrinkling her dress by scrunching it up. 

"Shh. I know, I know."

"I w-would always change the line."

"Shh. I know, I know."

Philip's hand stretched out to Theo. She looked up, her eyes meeting his. She stood, walking over to him. 

"Theo. Are you okay?" He took her hand, grazing his thumb over the top of her hand.

Theo stifled a giggle. He always knew how to make her feel better.

"I should be asking you that."

"I'll be fine."

Theo's throat released another inhumane noise. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She burst into tears.

"Why would you do that?"

"I would do anything for you Theo."

Theo leaned forward, kissing his cheek lightly. He smiled lightly, his eyes slightly drooping. 

"You dumb boy."

"You love me."

"Of course I do. You're my best friend."

"I love you."

Alexander and Eliza exchanged glances. They knew that tone, that's how they had sounded when they first told each other the three special words.

"I know. Best friends love each other."

Philip pulled Theo close to him, not caring that his parents were watching his and Theo's every move. He barely pressed his lips against hers before he fell back onto the pillow, lying motionless.

Beeeeeeeeeep!

"Pip? Philip? Please wake up!"

Theo's voice stopped. Eliza screamed in distress.

Eliza clung to her husband quickly, hiding her face in his chest. Theo's tears dropped onto Philip's face. She threw her arms around him and hugged him close. 

The three sat quietly, the only noise was the sniffling or whining from Eliza and Theo's crying. It felt like an eternity went by, but it reality, it had only been half a minute.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Theo's head sprung up. Philip's chest began moving up and down. He was breathing. He was alive.

\--------------------------

Theo recapped the story to Philip, leaving out the part where he had kissed her. And the part where he told her he loved her, at least more than a friend.

"Wow. Are Mom and Pops still here?"

"No. They left me here to watch you. They had to take William and John home because they were getting fussy from being away from your mother for so long."

The two sat in silence for awhile. Theo had moved from hugging Philip to just laying with him on the hospital bed. Theo played quietly with Philip's hair, trying to untangle the knots that had formed in his hair.

"I think I remember something from before I... you know..."

"Yeah."

Philip hummed. Theo could tell he was thinking. All the Hamilton children had the same exact thinking face.

"Did we kiss?"

"N-no..."

Theo looked away from Philip, her hand pulling away from his messy hair. He quickly grabbed her hand, linking their fingers together.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes...?"

Theo felt herself move closer to Philip. Philip's forehead pressed against Theo's. Surprisingly, this wasn't an unusual situation for the two.

"Burr."

Philip's green eyes locked with her auburn ones. He could feel her breathing quicken.

"Hamilton."

Theo's voice squeaked. They both laughed for a second.

"I love you."

The words just flew from Theo's mouth. She had no control. Philip smiled lightly.

"I know. Best friends love each other."

Theo's heart skipped a beat. She wanted to pull away, knowing what happened last time Philip kissed her. Philip frowned at the expression on Theo's face. 

"Theo...?"

"I'm fine Pip."

"You're not. It's fine. We don't have t-"

Theo was frozen. She couldn't believe she had done that. Why has she not stopped yet?

Philip couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He could only feel. And feel he did.

Theo's lips were soft. They tasted like raspberries and salt. It was a weird mixture, but it was now Philip's favorite flavor.

A sudden hiss of pain came from Philip. Theo pulled away quickly. She had gotten distracted and placed her hand on the bandage wound on Philip's side.

Both breathed heavily for a moment. Theo burst into giggles. Philip laughed along with her. He placed his hand on the side of her face.

"God. You're so beautiful."

"You're so handsome."

"Ahem."

Both Theo and Philip turned to look at the entrance to the hospital room. Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton stood together at the door. Both men had their arms crossed.

The teenagers face's burned. Theo quickly got off the hospital cot. Philip scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Really a Hamilton?" "A Burr?"

Alexander and Aaron spoke at the same time. Aaron turned to Alexander. 

"What? You think my daughter isn't good enough for your family?"

"Well it's obvious that's how you feel about my boy!"

Both fathers began to bicker. Theo and Philip looked at each other. They couldn't help but laugh silently.

"You two need to stop fighting like five year olds." Eliza moved from behind Alexander.

Theo and Philip ignored their parents bickering. Alexander and Aaron turned around to face Eliza.

"Not to be rude Eliza, but I don't think them being together is a good idea." Aaron's lawyer voice was kicking in.

"Me either. Philip could date literally anyone else. Just not a Burr!" Alexander took his wife's hand. "You understand, right, my love?"

"I understand both of your points, but I will not state my opinion." Eliza smiled. 

"Why?" Aaron was getting irritated. He couldn't believe that Philip Hamilton had kissed his daughter.

"It's up to them." Eliza pointed behind the two men. Both turned around and sighed, understanding what she meant.

Theo and Philip's mouths were connected again. Aaron and Alexander sighed in distress. 

Aaron held out his hand to Alexander. Alexander raised one of his eyebrows. 

"Truce? For the kids?"

"Truce."

Alexander and Aaron shook hands. Eliza gave her husband a knowing smile. 

Philip and Theo pulled away from their kiss. They laughed lightly. 

"You know, I never thought that getting shot would get me my shot with you." 

"Don't say that." 

Philip laughed, before getting pulled into another kiss by Theo. He could get used to this.

"You know, I always knew they'd blow us all away." Alexander whispered to Aaron and Eliza.

"I did too, but I wasn't expecting it to be this way." Aaron nodded at Alexander.

"They're still not even close to that." Eliza smiled, leaning on Alexander's shoulder. "One day they'll blow us all away."


	7. Dear Theodosia

Surprisingly, Theo and Philip aren't the first of their friend group to get married. Turns out, Frances Laurens and Virginie Lafayette-Mulligan were a perfect match. 

Philip had been chosen as Frances' Man of Honor. Besides Theo, Frances had been Philip's closest and longest friend. He was ready to support his friend through anything and everything.

Theo was actually chosen as the wedding planner, seeing as she was the most organized of their friends. She was in a frenzy, trying to balance planning the wedding and finishing her medical degree. 

She had excelled quickly in her studies. Only two years ago she had entered college. She was going to be a pediatrician. Instead of the eight years in school, she was going to be able to graduate in three years.

Philip had been a big help with everything though. He reminded her when she needed to take time off of planning to study, or to just take time off of everything. He always made sure she's take a break.

"Virginie wants lilies, but Frances wants lavenders. They've compromised, but Virginie's lilies aren't going to be here until the day before the wedding, which means they could be delayed." Theo had her long black hair pulled back into a bun. She was chewing on the end of her pen. She felt a kiss on her cheek. "Pip. I'm busy. Their wedding is next week."

"I know. Believe me. Frances and Virginie made me go shopping with the bridesmaids so that my tux would match all their dresses, plus I had to fight all of them to get a dress for you. It was terrifying." Philip twirled the chair Theo was in to face him. "Think you could take a break and spend some time with your boyfriend?"

"Philip, I have less than a week to make sure our friend's wedding goes perfect. I also have a big test tomorrow for med class."

"So, is that a yes?" Philip gave her a knowing smirk, holding out a hand to her.

"Oh my god, yes." Theo grabbed his hand, getting out of the chair.

Philip pulled Theo close, them bumping foreheads lightly. Theo's eyes closed, she sighed. She was exhausted.

"We haven't had a date night in weeks." Theo pecked him lightly on the lips. 

"Well, we won't be having one tonight either." Philip teased, kissing her forehead. 

"Why not?" Theo pouted, making Philip's heart ache.

"Remember we promised our parents we would go to dinner with them tonight?"

"Oh. Totally remembered that."

"Just get dressed Theo." He kissed her cheek before leaving for the living room of his and Theo's apartment.

Eliza and Alexander sat on the love seat in the living room, chatting quietly with Aaron, who was sitting in the recliner to the side on the couch. Aaron had his signature "talk less, smile more" expression while talking to Alexander. He had a more genuine expression when talking to Eliza.

Eliza's hand was on her dress, which was blooming from the size of her stomach. Alexander looked to his wife, his eyes sparkling with love. Aaron chuckled at the two, remembering how he and his wife were like that.

"Theo is getting dressed, so she should be out in a moment." Philip walked into the living room, sitting on the armrest of the love seat.

"Philip, have you told your mother and father about what we discussed the other day?" Aaron smiled, a surprisingly genuine smile towards both Eliza AND Alexander. Philip shook his head. "Why not?"

"I want it to be a surprise for them too." Aaron nodded in understanding.

"What surprise?" Theo walked in, her hands behind her head as she finished braiding her hair.

"Nothing, my love." Philip walked over and kissed Theo's hand. "Let's go."

\------------------------------

The five sat at the table, looking a little uncomfortable in such a fancy restaurant. Alexander had managed to get them reservation at the best restaurant in town, since he was the Secretary of State. 

Philip looked around nervously. He wasn't expecting so many people to be in the restaurant. Maybe he should wait to talk to Theo.

Philip felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Aaron giving him a smile and a nod.

"Theo-"

"Guys! You're here too!" Frances rushed over to the small group, dragging Virginie behind her. "Let's ask if we can get our tables pushed together!"

"Frances, my darling niece, is your father here?" Alexander smiled at Frances. Frances nodded and pointed to a table in the corner. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

In the corner of the restaurant were Lafayette, Hercules, and John. They were holding their drinks close, laughing loudly. Alexander smiled at them, turning to his goddaughter.

"I guess it would be fine if you all joined us." Aaron sighed, shaking his head. He still couldn't stand those men.

Philip gulped. He definitely couldn't ask now. Frances and Virginie are here and it might make them feel less special.

Theo grabbed Philip's hand, squeezing it lightly. He soothed at her touch.

"Are you okay?" Her hand went to his face, her face holding a look of concern.

"I'm fine love." Philip kissed her cheek. Theo smiled and nodded, going back to her conversation with Eliza.

When everyone had gotten settled down and the tables got pushed together, Aaron coughed to get everyone's attention. Philip winced as Aaron elbowed him in the side. He stood up quickly.

Everyone's eyes drifted to Philip. Philip couldn't help but notice Theo's eyes float directly to his. He felt like he was gonna be sick. 

"Pip...?" Theo smiled at Philip, reaching for his hands. Philip's eyes widened and his face turned green. 

"I..." He shook his head. Why was he feeling so queasy all of the sudden? He had been through hell and back with Theo. She was his best friend. "W-will y-"

Everyone gasped. Theo froze in disgust. Philip wanted to just end his life right now. 

\--------------------------

Philip was practically banging his head against the wall, waiting for Theo to come out of the bathroom. He couldn't believe he had done that. Now Theo would never say yes.

He heard the water from the shower stop. Theo stepped out of the bathroom. She was wrapped up in a towel.

"I can't believe you threw up on me Pip."

"I'm so so sorry Theo."

"It's fine Pip." Theo walked over to Philip, pecking him lightly on the lips. "Are your parents and my dad still waiting in the living room...?"

"Pops and mom had to leave first. Their babysitter called because William and John wouldn't go to sleep with seeing mom first. Your dad left because he has a meeting early tomorrow morning."

"What made you so nervous that you had to throw up?" Theo gently took his hand, her thumb grazing over his knuckles.

"I..." He looked to his jacket on the chair in the corner of their room. He sighed, walking over and pulling a small box from the jacket pocket. 

"Pip...?" Theo's voice wavered. She had seen the box. She didn't know how to answer. He stood in front of where Theo was sitting on their bed.

"Theodosia, you've been my best friend since day one. Well, at least my day one, since you're three days older than me." Theo giggled at that. Philip gave her a wide smile. "I'm getting off topic, anyways..."

"Yes."

"Our moms were friends, so it was natural that we would have to hang out whenever they had tea or brunch together. I'm glad our dads worked at the same law firm so we would get to see each other when they took us to work."

"Philip I said yes."

"You stayed with me the whole time after George Eacker shot me. You were my first kiss, my first friend, and now I hope you'll be my only wife for the rest of our lives." Philip got on his knee, opening the box. A small gold ring with a single diamond in the middle was in the box. "Will you-"

"I said yes Philip!" 

Philip paused. "You did?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't I?" Theo took Philip's hands, making him stand up from the ground. He grinned and leaned forward to kiss her. She placed a finger to his lips.

"What?" Philip pouted, trying to kiss her again.

"I'm not complaining or anything, but you did propose to me while I'm in a towel. Can I change?" 

"Well... you could..."

Theo laughed lightly at Philip. Philip's face turned red and he frowned.

"Oh, come on! Can't a guy dream?"

"Later. I promise."

"Fine."

\----------------------------

 

"I do."

Philip looked at Theo. She was beaming back. He was so in love with that woman.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may both kiss the bride."

Frances and Virginie kissed happily. Claps rang out around the small beach resort. Philip gave Theo a nod. She had done good.

"That's my baby girl!" John called out from the crowd. Everyone laughed in the crowd.

"Ours is up there too mon ami!" Lafayette stood up on his daughter's side of the aisle. Hercules laughed loudly and happily at his friends.

Frances and Virginie laughed quietly at their fathers' antics. They linked arms and walked slowly back down the aisle, the bridesmaids and Philip following in suit. Theo walked beside Philip, her arms held onto his as they walked.

As they entered the resort, people began congratulating the brides on their marriage. Theo smiled at her friends who were thanking everyone. 

Philip looked around the room they had entered. This was where the reception was being held. Theo had done an amazing job at organizing every little detail of the reception.

He could feel Theo's heavy breathing. She thought nobody liked it. Nobody had said anything about it yet.

"Hey. The place looks great." Philip whispered, kissing her cheek. Theo squeezed his arm. 

"No it doesn't. We barely got Virginie's lilies today! And they were half-crushed from the shipping!" Theo whined, burying her face in his shoulder. Philip laughed lightly and kissed her cheek.

"You care too much about what other people think."

"You care too little."

Frances ran over to Theo and Philip, hugging them happily. "Thank you guys so much for helping with our wedding. Virginie has loved it, she hasn't stopped talking in French since we got in the reception hall."

"That's good... right?" Theo smiled at Frances. She knew that Frances understood Virginie's rambling better than anyone, even though she didn't know half as much French as Philip and Theo did.

"Yeah. I know it's hard to understand her sometimes when she gets excited." Frances laughed lightly. She hugged the two one more time before rushing off to talk to another couple of people.

"I told you they both loved it."

"Oh shut up Pip."

"Please tell me you aren't going to act like this during our wedding?" Philip whispered, making sure no one heard him.

"That depends on how smoothly everything goes." Theo kissed his cheek. Alexander and Eliza walked over to the couple. Trailing behind them was Angie, AJ, Jaime, John, and William.

"Nice to see you again Theodosia. Especially without Philip's vomit on you." Alexander gave his son a teasing smile, kissing Theo's hand. The young boys of the Hamilton brood laughed, Angelica snorted quietly. Eliza shook her head quickly.

"I don't even want to hear the word vomit." Eliza placed her hand on her stomach. Theo smiled at Eliza, who smiled right back.

Meanwhile, Alexander hadn't let go of Theo's hand. He was staring at the ring on her finger quietly.

"I'm sure Theo's going to be feeling that way soon in a few years." Alexander pulled his hand from Theo's and smiled. Theo tilted her head in confusion, looking down at her hand.

"Oh." Philip and Theo both blushed. Angie rolled her eyes at the two. Relationships were so gross.

"Congratulations you two!" Eliza's eyes sparkled, grabbing Theo's hand to get a closer look at the ring. "Wow. He actually got her a real ring."

Alexander rolled his eyes at his wife. Yes, they had real wedding rings now. When Alexander first proposed to Eliza, he couldn't afford a wedding ring. They each tied a piece of string to the other's finger, as a reminder that someday they would get their wedding rings. "Very funny, love."

"Wait. Earlier you said Theo was going to be like mom is now." Philip frowned, his mind beginning to put two and two together. "Really dad? We aren't even married yet!"

"You and Theodosia are getting married?!" Virginie's voice echoed through the room, everyone going silent. Virginie was known for her loud mouth, Frances loved that about her though.

"Um... yes?" Theo looked to Philip who looked equally as nervous to respond.

"My nephew is growing up!" Peggy's voice rang out from somewhere in the sea of people. Laughter went throughout the room before people started rushing to Theo and Philip, asking when they got engaged and why they didn't tell anybody. Frances and Virginie Laurens-Lafayette-Mulligan were happy to share the spotlight with their friends.

Philip and Theo looked at each other with a sigh. This would be a long night.

\-------------------------------

"I can't believe that in less than 20 minutes you'll be Theodosia Hamilton. Not even keeping the Burr last name." Aaron sat in his daughter's waiting room, his arms crossed.

"My father said the same exact thing when I married Alexander." Eliza brushed Theo's hair, quietly laughing at Aaron. "All done Theo. I'll go check on Philip, see how he's doing."

Theo heard the door close and she turned to her father, trying to put on her mother's old necklace. Not prevailing at the task. "Dad... do you think momma would be proud of me...?"

Aaron walked over to Theo, carefully taking the necklace from her hands. He put the necklace on her quietly. "She would be more than proud of your choice."

"Says the guy who didn't want me to marry him at first, even though you gave him permission." Theo added, getting a small laugh from her father. He finally got the clasp of the necklace together. Theo turned to Aaron and hugged him lightly. "Thank you for everything dad. You're the best."

"He better treat you right. If he does anything to hurt you or disrespect yo-"

"I know dad. You keep reminding me."

"I know it's just-"

"You worry about me. Don't. You know Philip would never hurt me. We're best friends." Theo took her father's hands. "Trust him. Trust me, dad." 

"I will, and I do." Aaron hugged his daughter close. He laughed lightly, kissing her forehead. "My little girl is growing up so fast. I remember the day when you and your mother came back from the Hamiltons and you were rambling about your new friend Philip. It seems like it was just yesterday."

Theo grinned, she loved seeing her father this happy. Especially after talking about her mother.

Both Burrs turned to the door when they heard a knock. Little William and John Hamilton walked into the room. William walked over and grabbed Theo's hand. "They said it's time for you to come and marry my big brother."

"Well, thank you for telling me young man." Theo winked at William who rushed out of the room quickly with John. Theo turned to her father and stuck out her arm. "You ready to give me away dad?"

"No, but I will anyways." He linked arms with his daughter and they left the room.

Aaron looked to his daughter as they started walking to where the wedding was taking place. He had never seen her happier in her entire life. He wanted her to always be this happy, even if it means that she's marrying a Hamilton.

\---------------------------

Philip stood nervously at the end of the aisle. He wasn't getting cold feet, but he was worried that Theo might. He took a few deep breaths.

"It'll be fine Philip." Georges whispered to his best friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You and Theo are going to be happy with each other."

Philip nodded and quickly straightened up when he heard the music start playing. Theo would be right beside him soon. They'd be married. They'd be together forever. Philip almost laughed to himself, he sounded like a teenage girl talking about her boyfriend.

The ceremony was going by nicely so far. Everyone was lined up. Then Philip saw her.

Even though she wasn't dressed in the traditional white, Theo still looked like an angel to Philip. If everyone hadn't been looking at Theo, they might've seen how bright Philip's eyes were when their eyes met. They both gave each other a shaky nod.

Aaron stopped at the end of the aisle, looking to Theo. He whispered something quietly, kissing her hands before walking to his seat. Theo took hold of Philip's hands. She gave him a loving smile, which he gladly returned.

The minister started talking quietly, the rest of the audience listening closely to the ceremony. All Philip and Theo could think about was each other.

"You may now say your vows."

Everyone knew it was going to be a long speech from Philip when he cleared his throat. It was silent in the hall. Everyone wanted to hear the young poet's words.

"Dear Theodosia,

How to say to you?   
You caught my eye,   
There is no one else to blame.   
When you came into my world you smiled,   
And stole my heart."

Aaron smiled at Philip. He had given him permission to use the old poem he had read to his daughter every night before she went to bed. He knew she would love it.

Theo's eyes began to water when she realized what Philip was quoting. Her heart yearned in her chest from his words.

"I'm dedicating every day to you. Domestic life,   
Was never quite my style.   
When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart.  
And I thought I was so smart."

Philip grabbed Theo's hands, kissing her knuckles lightly. She laughed happily.

"We will come of age with our nation.  
They'll shout and cheer for us,  
They'll never fear for us.  
If they take good care of their creation.  
They'll pass it on to us,  
They'll give the world to us...

And we'll blow them all away."

Theo teared up. She looked to Alexander in the crowd. He nodded at her. Theo looked back to Philip, wiping her eyes.

"Oh Philip, when you smile I am undone.  
My sun.  
You are my sun.  
Love is not the word I'm looking for.

There is so much more inside me now.   
Oh Philip, you really are the one.  
My sun.  
When you smile, I fall apart.  
And I thought I was so smart."

The minister smiled at the two young lovers. He looked to Philip. 

"You may now kiss the bride."

Philip took Theo's hands, pulling her close. They both pecked each other lightly. Pulling away, laughing lightly.

"Introducing Philip and Theodosia Hamilton!"

Aaron and Alexander both stood up, clapping and whooping for their children. They both looked to each other, a genuine smile on both of their faces. They gave each other a nod. 

Philip and Theo walked back down the aisle. They received hugs from friends and family. They responded respectively, but they couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

"I love you Theo."

"I love you too Pip."


	8. The Story of Tonight

Dr. Theodosia Hamilton. She loved the way the title sounded with her name. Especially with the last name. 

Lizzy and Theo sat quietly on the couch. They were waiting for Philip to get home. Philip was supposed to get off work and watch his little sister, but there was no sign of the eldest Hamilton son. So Theo rushed over to the apartment, not wanting Lizzy to be by herself.

"Does Lilip stay late at work like my papa does?" Lizzy sat in Theo's lap. Theo was brushing and French-braiding Lizzy's hair. Lizzy giggled every time Theo finished braiding a part of her hair.

"Yes. He has students to help and teach after school. So I'm glad he's helping his students." Theo finished Lizzy's last pigtail. Lizzy giggled and felt her hair. 

"Thank you Teo." Lizzy had a small lisp, but that was just because she was so young. Theo hugged Lizzy lightly, getting a shrieking laugh from the three year-old.

Ever since Philip and Theo got married, Theo had gotten closer to each of the Hamilton children. Whenever they came over to visit Philip, they always talked to Theo if Philip was occupied with talking to another sibling.

"So, when are you gonna tell everybody 'bout you havin' a baby?" Lizzy laid across Theo's lap. Theo couldn't help but compare her youngest sister-in-law to a cat. She yawned and curled up in Theo's lap.

"Shh Lizzy. It's gonna be a surprise. Since my dad's birthday is soon, I'm going to surprise him and the rest of the family." Theo explained to the younger girl. She slowly rubbed Lizzy's back, satisfied when she heard the little girl yawn again.

"Even my big brother?" Lizzy drifted off quietly. Theo smiled at the young girl, kissing her forehead.

"Yes. Even Lilip." Theo whispered, carefully picked Lizzy off her, setting her to the side on the couch. Theo walked to the hallway, looking into the long mirror. She placed a hand on her stomach, which had a very slight bump. "You're gonna kill me kid. I'm not nearly as strong as Eliza is."

Theo's head shot up quickly when she heard the front door of the apartment close. Philip must be back. That's good. Lizzy would be happy to see her brother.

"Lilip!" Lizzy's voice echoed throughout the apartment. Lizzy jumped on her eldest brother. Philip laughed and hugged his sibling close.

"Liz!" Philip kissed his baby sister on the cheek. Lizzy giggled happily at that. Her big brother was the best.

"Are you gonna play with Teo and me now?" Lizzy's eyes sparkled. Philip sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry sis. Mom and Pops want me to bring you home." Lizzy pouted at her brother, hugging him close.

"Nooooo!" Lizzy whined quietly. Philip sighed and placed her on the ground.

"I promise I'll be here the whole time when you come over again. I'll even play dolls with you!"

Now, to Lizzy, this was a good deal. Philip was actually much better at dolls that Theo was, considering Theo didn't have any siblings of her own. Lizzy nodded, running off to grab her bag from the kitchen.

Theo walked over to Philip, kissing him very lightly. Philip pulled away, grinning at his wife. 

"You look beautiful and radiant as ever." Philip kissed her forehead. Theo laughed lightly. 

"You're so good with your little siblings. It's so cute." Theo grinned at Philip. He nodded nonchalantly.

"Well, I am the oldest of seven siblings." Philip shrugged, waiting for Lizzy to come back in. Theo beamed at that.

"Having seven siblings sound fun! You're so lucky Pip." Theo sighed happily.

"Have you been okay lately? You keep talking about little kids and baby stuff. Especially when it comes on TV." 

Philip loved his wife, but he didn't know if they were ready to have a child. Especially with Theo's recent baby fever.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Theo replied, glancing around the room. She wished Lizzy would get back in here so they'd have a new topic to discuss.

"I'm ready to go!" Lizzy rushed back into the front room, clinging to her brother's leg. 

"I'll be back later Theo." Philip gave his wife a light peck on the lips, leaving with Lizzy hanging onto his leg.

\------------------------------

"Philip, do you know why Theodosia was so keen on bringing cupcakes to my birthday?" Aaron, Alexander, and Philip sat on the couch. Alexander groaned, Aaron having interrupted his conversation.

"Not at all, sir." Philip smiled at his father-in-law. Aaron chuckled, slapping Philip on the back in a friendly manner.

"I've told you to call me Aaron countless times."

"I understand, Aaron." Philip flinched. He honestly didn't like the way it sounded on his tongue.

"Papa!" Lizzy squealed, rushing over to Alexander. William and John Hamilton trailed behind her, small smirks on their faces. Lizzy's eyes were full of tears. "They told me that I was adopted! Is that true?"

Philip gave his younger brothers a dirty look. Alexander scowled at his youngest sons, picking up Lizzy. Aaron watched in wonder as Alexander handled the situation. 

"No Elizabeth, you were not adopted. Your older brothers are just being very uncouth." Alexander told his youngest daughter. Lizzy tilted her head.

"Don't know what that means..."

"It means they were being rude. Go tell your mother. They're scared of her more than they are of me."

"Yes Papa." Lizzy rushed off, her brothers rushing after her quickly in distress.

"Good one Pops."

Aaron couldn't help but like the Hamiltons. It was like a cloud of happiness was always around the large family. He was actually really happy that his daughter married into this family.

"Cupcake time everyone!" Theo called from the kitchen, bringing out two platters with cupcakes piled on them. The young Hamilton children rushed over to Theo, begging for some. "Not yet. The first ones goes to Eliza, Alexander, Philip, and my dad."

"Aw, c'mon Theo! They're old! They don't need the extra calories!" John whined. William nodded in agreement.

Eliza took a seat between Alexander and Philip. Theo walked over, giving a cupcake to the four on the couch. Aaron thanked his daughter.

"Take a bite!" Theo grinned at the four. Philip looked to his parents, shrugging, peeling the paper, and taking a bite out of the cupcake. The other three took their bites afterwards.

"Ew, Theo, there's paper in here." Philip complained to his wife. He pulled the paper out from the cupcake, reading it quietly. He looked to his wife, she nodded happily at him. He got off the couch, scooping his wife into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me Theo?!"

Eliza frowned when she found a paper of her own in the cupcake she was given. Alexander, having noticed his son and wife getting paper out of their cupcakes, just grabbed the paper from the cupcake so he wouldn't eat it. 

After reading, both Hamiltons looked at each other, Cheshire-grins adorning their faces. They got up and hugged their son and daughter-in-law. 

Aaron frowned, not finding paper in his cupcake. He pulled the wrapping off the cupcake, noticing a bit of writing on the bottom. 

"Congratulations. You're going to be a..." Aaron's voice stopped in his track. He beamed at his daughter, who had been released from the Hamilton hug. "I'm going to be a grandfather?"

"We're going to be grandfathers Aaron." Alexander grinned.

"You didn't know about this Philip?" Eliza looked to her son. Philip shook his head, just looking lovingly at Theo still. "She didn't tell you? Did she not tell any of us?"

"I honestly didn't know for a bit myself." Theo said sheepishly. Lizzy waddled over to her mother, pulling on the bottom of her dress.

"I knew Teo was gonna have a baby." Lizzy stated proudly. The three future grandparents looked a little shocked at the young girl. Philip looked a little peeved. Even his baby sister knew before him?

"Theo..." All four of them turned to the young woman. 

"Surprise?" Theo held out her arms, hoping to get hugs instead of looks of disappointment.

\------------------------------

"I can't believe you're already looking at schools." Philip looked to his wife who was sitting on their loveseat sofa. Theo was very strategically typing on her laptop without having to bend over and deal with her baby bump. Theo scoffed at her husband.

"Well, my dad had to get me signed up for a good school before I was born. Not everyone's dad was friends with the President of the United States." Theo grumbled under her breath. 

"Hey, Grandpa George is the best!" Philip crossed his arms, sticking his tongue out at his wife. 

Theo looked to her bump. "I know. You're not even born yet and your daddy is still a bigger baby than you."

Philip sat next to Theo, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Why don't we just send our kid to public school? My little siblings have all gone to public school."

"And last time we saw William and John, they tried to convince Lizzy that she was adopted." Philip had to admit that Theo made a good point, but he had some points to make too.

"I don't want our kid growing up to being snobs like George Eacker was before he got arrested. He shot me at a private school Theo. It seems like public schools are safer than private schools these days."

Theo and Philip looked at each other, the aggravated looks leaving both their faces. Philip kissed his wife's cheek. 

"I'll help you look later if you want." He got off the sofa, offering a hand to his wife. "We promised my mom we would go help her at the orphanage today."

"I know. Can't you go though? I'm so lazy and pregnant..." Theo laid down on the couch carefully. "I just want to sleep forever."

"Fine. I'll let it slide this once." Philip kissed his wife's forehead. "I'll be back later. Don't let anything happen to Aaron."

"I think you mean Eliza." Theo teased. Philip chuckled and left the apartment quietly.

Philip and Theo had no clue what the gender of their baby was, but they did know they wanted to name the baby after one of their parents. They've been switching off names of their parents. They decided they'd know when the time came.

Theo didn't understand how Eliza went through seven pregnancies. It must've been exhausting. Theo couldn't imagine having more kids after all the stress she's been going through.

"You're killing me smalls." Theo whispered to her bump, falling asleep on the cramped couch with a small yawn.

\-------------------------------

Theo's water breaking while visiting the Hamilton household resulted in chaos. Alexander was panicking. He didn't know why. He had helped Eliza during her seven pregnancies. He had to deliver AJ in the car on the way to the hospital; the same thing happening with Jaime a few years later. 

It turns out Hamilton babies just really wanted to see the world. 

Eliza was being the best help she could be to Theo. She offered to drive Theo home to get her hospital bag, since Philip was at school teaching. Theo had agreed, getting in the passenger seat of her car.

Theo pulled her phone out of her dress pocket, pressing Philip's number, which was on speed dial. Theo could hear the phone ringing, a shaky sigh escaped her mouth. She felt like she was to hyperventilate.

"Hey Theo. Are you okay? My break doesn't start for another hour."

Theo began to calm down when hearing her husband's voice. Even though she had calmed down, her voice still cracked while she was talking to him.

"Hey Pip. My water just broke. Eliza is driving me home to get my bag, and then changing course to the hospital afterwards."

"Alright. I'll home in about 10 minutes. We'll meet up there so I can take you, and my mom can go get my siblings."

"Alright. See you there Pip." 

Theo hung up the phone, looking to Eliza. Eliza glanced her eyes down from the road. Theo's fists were balled up, grabbing at the edge of the seat.

"It's going to be okay Theo. You and Philip will be so happy when your baby gets here."

"I know." Theo looked ahead at the road, wanting to scream bloody murder at anyone who cut them off. Eliza laughed lightly at her daughter-in-law.

"Peggy took a picture of me with that exact same face when I was pregnant with Will and Jacky*." Eliza turned carefully into a street. Theo sighed happily when she saw her apartment building. "Alex was stressing me out. He kept talking about how it was going to be okay and how we were going to make it there in time. I just wanted to choke him."

Theo giggled at her mother-in-law. She always knew exactly what to say to make anybody feel better. It wasn't a mystery why, especially when she's had seven children.

Philip was already in the parking lot of the apartment building. He waved at his wife's car, recognizing it immediately. He already had the hospital bag with him.

Philip opened the passenger door for Theo when his mother parked the car. He helped her into his car, telling her to wait for a second. He really quickly thanked his mother, telling her that she could take Theo's car home.

Philip got into his car, looking quickly to his wife. He slowly backed out of the parking lot, checking both ways. He wouldn't dare put his wife and future child in the danger of a car crash.

When they were safely on the street, Theo took hold of Philip's hand. He could tell she was getting nervous, her heavy breathing making him worried.

"It'll be fine, my love. We'll get there in time. Our baby is going to be amazing, just like you."

Theo smiled at her husband. He lifted her hand, giving her knuckles a small peck.

\-------------------------------

Theo was exhausted. She looked to Philip, her face breaking into a smile when she saw the blue and pink bundles in his arms. Their baby girl and boy, twins, they had no idea there would be two. Their new addition to the Hamilton family.

"Last time we were in a hospital bed like this, you had just gotten shot." Theo spoke quietly, her voice hoarse from screaming at Philip earlier. Philip laughed lightly. He leaned over and kissed his wife's temple gently.

"You did something amazing today Theo." Philip whispered to his wife. She smiled and nodded, reaching for the babies. Tears welling in her eyes.

"The pregnancy hormones must still be getting to me. Can I see our babies?" Theo's cried happily, taking the babies from Philip. She kissed both of their foreheads. "They're both so beautiful."

A small knock on the door made the new mother and father glance up. Aaron opened the door quietly, walking in with Alexander and Eliza. The grandparents beamed when they saw the babies in Theo's arms.

Philip and Theo motioned for the grandparents to come over to them. Alexander and Eliza hugged their daughter-in-law, telling her how beautiful she looked. Aaron beamed at his daughter.

"Who are these two adorable children?" Aaron sat on the edge of his bed. Theo sent her father a smile, holding the baby girl out to him. She held the baby boy out to Eliza and Alexander.

Aaron looked to his granddaughter, his eyes full of happiness and wonder. He hadn't been this happy since he first held Theo. Alexander and Eliza were ecstatic, happy to be holding one of their first grandchildren.

"Dad, Alex, Eliza, I would like you to meet your granddaughter and grandson. The one with amber eyes and beautiful face full of freckles is Erin Alexandra Hamilton. The one with the gorgeous green eyes is Elijah Theodore Hamilton."

Eliza's eyes watered. They'd named one of the babies after her? 

"Aw, thank you two." Eliza kissed her son's cheek. Philip grinned at his mom.

"Wait, how come little Erin has his name first?" Alexander pointed at Aaron, pouting lightly.

"Don't be a baby Alexander." Aaron smirked. "Oh wait, you aren't. Just  middle name."

"You little-"

\-----------------------------

Alexander and Aaron sat outside the hospital. They both sighed.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of the hospital."

"Shut up Alexander. You threw the first punch."

Burr and Hamilton glared at each other. Alexander's face softened, knowing that they shouldn't be fighting on their grandchildren's birthday.

"Erin and Elijah are amazing, aren't they?"

"Philip and Theodosia are going to be the best parents for the two."

\-----------------------------

*Jacky = John. The Hamilton family called John Church Hamilton, Jack, sometimes. It made it easier when Angelica visited the family with her husband.


	9. It's (Not) Quiet Uptown

It was a sad day when Eliza had a stillbirth. She knew that having seven kids was more than enough, but it's worse knowing that you could've had one more child. One more extra life that would bring more joy to the Hamilton's world.

Philip was helping his parents move to their new home in uptown New York City. Theo came along as well, not as much help due to the fact that their babies needed her utmost attention constantly. Even Aaron came to help, seeing as he was part of the family now.

It didn't help that every time Eliza saw the twins she burst out crying, which in turn made the twins cry. Philip hated seeing his mother like this. He couldn't imagine how his mother felt after losing a child.

Erin and Elijah both whimpered, reaching for their grandmother. Theo shushed her children. She didn't want to upset Eliza. Erin pouted and reached for her grandfather, Aaron taking her happily.

"Let's take a break, my dear." Alexander motioned for Eliza to sit down on the sofa they had brought into the living room. Eliza just sat down, not saying a word. 

"Hey mom, Elijah really wants you to hold him. Is that okay...?" Philip took Elijah from Theo, taking Elijah to his mother. Theo tried to keep Philip from handing the baby boy to her. She didn't want her mother-in-law to be crying.

Eliza took Elijah from Philip, hugging the boy close. She kissed the baby's forehead. Elijah babbled, reaching up for Eliza's hair.

"Hey, little one."

Theo and Philip smiled at their parents who were cooing at the tots. Angie walked up next to Philip.

"As much as I hate the idea of marriage, you and Theo make it look so fun." Angie sighed. She loved her niece and nephew more than life itself.

"We know." Theo answered with a smirk, slightly hip-bumping Philip. He laughed and hugged Theo close to him.

"Ew, you're making it gross again." Angie stuck her tongue out.

"You're such a child Angie." Philip teased his sister. Angie rolled her eyes, walking off. 

Philip and Theo just stood there hugging each other. They looked to their parents. They couldn't help but smile when they saw how happy the grandparents got while holding the babies.

Alexander and Aaron were occupied with little Erin. They were currently arguing due to the fact that Alexander wanted to call Erin: "Little Lexi." Aaron disagreed, wanting to call her by her first name.

Everyone looked up when they heard Eliza laughing. Elijah had reached his little arms up far enough to play with his grandmother's face. Theo and Philip watched with a smile.

"Why don't Theo and you head home? We aren't really going to do much more for today. We could bring Elijah and Erin home. You and Theo could have some couple time, since you haven't had any since they were born." Eliza looked to her son and daughter-in-law, a sad smile on her face. 

As much as Theo loved her mother-in-law, Theo really didn't want to be apart from her babies. Philip looked to his wife with pleading eyes. Theo sighed and nodded.

"Just bring them home before 8. They need their dinner before bedtime." Theo gave her mother-in-law a small smile, which Eliza returned. Eliza held Elijah close to her. 

Philip and Theo said goodbye to everyone, kissing their children on their foreheads.

\----------------------------

Philip closed the front door of his and Theo's apartment behind him. Theo collapsed onto the couch. Philip carefully lifted her legs, sitting on the sofa as well. Theo sat up, scooting herself closer to Philip. 

"It feels weird not having the babies here." Theo whispered quietly. Philip nodded, hugging his wife close. "God, the first moment we get alone and all we can do is worry about the kids."

"Well, of course we would. We're new parents. We want to be there for them." Philip took Theo's hand, gently kissing the top of her hand. Theo grinned, watching Philip start trailing kisses up her arms. "But sometimes we need to take a break."

"Taking a break sounds nice." Theo traced her finger along Philip's chest. Philip could feel his heart beating. God, he loved his wife.

Philip kissed Theo feverishly, grabbing at her hips. He pulled her into his lap. Theo responded with a happy hum.

Theo pushed Philip back against the couch, she crawled on top of him. Philip and Theo laughed for a minute, trying to get used to this again. They hadn't done this since before the twins were born. Nine months is enough time to break a routine.

Theo went to kiss Philip, accidentally kissing his nose. Philip chuckled, making Theo pout. She sat up, straddling his waist.

"What?"

"We're such a mess."

Theo tried to keep looking mad; she really did. Instead, she burst out laughing. She leaned back down and kissed him, successfully on the lips.

Theo pressed against Philip's body, getting a small grunt of satisfaction from Philip. 

"Pip..."

"Theo..."

"Let's take our time... okay?"

Philip nodded and hugged his wife close, kissing her happily.

\-----------------------------

Aaron knocked on the door to Theo and Philip's apartment. Not getting a response, he frowned at his grandchildren. Erin and Elijah smiled back at him, getting him to chuckle.

"Maybe I should go in and wait with you guys until they get back...?" The only response was a gurgle from Elijah. "I'm taking that as a yes."

Aaron very carefully maneuvered both children to one of his arms. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the keys to his daughter and son-in-law's home. He unlocked the door and opened it.

There was a shriek from Theo. A gasp of surprise from Philip. Then there was Aaron covering the twins eyes. He turned around very quickly.

Aaron was cringing when he heard the two quickly get off the couch. He could hear Philip arguing with Theodosia about whose clothes were which. All Aaron had wanted to do was drop his grandchildren off and go home. 

"Ahem. We're... uh done." Philip coughed awkwardly, straightening out his shirt.

Aaron turned around. The three adults stood there quietly for a moment, not really knowing what to say. Theo smiled awkwardly at her father. Talk less, smile more after all.

Elijah squirmed in Aaron's arms, reaching for his mother. Theo beamed when she realized her babies were in her father's arms. She reached out to take both her children.

"So... I'm assuming you guys had a nice afternoon off from your kids?" Aaron looked around the room awkwardly, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

"Yes sir, it was..." Philip looked to Theo, who was busy cooing over their babies. Philip smiled at his family.

"As much as I'd love another grandchild, I don't think they'd like to know they were conceived on a sofa." Aaron joked, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"Elijah and Erin were either conceived in a hall closet at the Hamilton's old place, or in a closet at your place. I can't really remember." Theo stated, nuzzling Elijah and Erin. Erin grabbed at her mother's hair, chewing on it quietly. Theo quickly pulled her hair away from Erin's mouth, shaking her finger at her jokingly.

Aaron cringed. He was going to get every closet in his house sanitized when he got home. Philip chuckled awkwardly.

"I'm going to go." Aaron nodded towards the door. Theo waved goodbye to her father. Philip closed the door after him.

Aaron stood looking blankly at their door in the hall. He shivered, beginning his walk home from the apartment.

\------------------------------

"You're pregnant?! Again?" Eliza exclaimed. She was beaming at her daughter-in-law. Elijah was currently in his grandmother's arms, cooing happily.

"But, you guys just had Elijah and Erin not even a year ago..." Alexander held Erin, bouncing her up and down. Erin giggled and hugged Alexander. Alexander beamed and kissed his granddaughter's cheek, resulting in a happy squeal from the baby.

"Have you told Philip yet?" Eliza grinned, rocking Elijah quietly. Theo nodded.

"He keeps sending pictures of him smiling throughout the day. It's so cute." Theo's face turned into a goofy grin. Alexander laughed at his daughter-in-law.

"I pull that exact face every time I see Eliza smile." Alexander chuckled, looking to his wife with a loving smile. Eliza kissed him on the cheek.

"You two are so cute." Theo gushed at her in-laws. "I hope Elijah and Erin find someone like you when they're older."

"We hoped that for Pip, and he was blessed with someone like you in his life, Theo." Eliza grinned, using her free hand to hold one of Theo's.

"So, how're you liking it uptown?"

"Well, it's not that quiet upt-"

A frantic knock made the Hamiltons all look to the door. Alexander carefully handed Erin to Theo. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Laurens?"

"Alex!" John rushed in happily, Lafayette and Hercules following close behind him. 

"Yes. Totally barge into my house like you own the place." Alexander rolled his eyes, closing the door after his friends came in.

"This is important Alexandre!" Lafayette waved his finger and Alexander. Alexander threw his hands up in defense.

"What's happening?"

"Frances and Virginie got a donor. Frances is going to be having a baby!" Hercules shouted excitedly. "I can't wait to make all the baby clothes."

"That's great! Virginie and Frances are going to be amazing mothers." Eliza grinned at her husband's friends. 

"When did they tell you guys?" Theo smiled sweetly at the three excited men. 

"Yesterday. Mon amour and I just got back from our usual vacation to France." Laf rambled quickly, hugging his husband's arm when he said mon amour. "John called saying that Frances and Virginie wanted us all to come over. When we got there, we weren't even half-way through the door before Frances said she was pregnant. We're all so excited!"

"Wait, did Frances found out yesterday?"

"That's what she told us!" Laf exclaimed excitedly. 

"Well, I found out I was pregnant yesterday too." Theo laughed lightly at Lafayette's excitement. "Maybe Frances and Virginie's kid will be friends with our kids."

"But... you just had your babies...?" John frowned, looking confused. Theo grinned, letting out a small giggle.

"Everyone is saying that." Theo shook her head, a smile on her face. Erin pouted and whined for her mother's attention. Theo looked to Erin and kissed her forehead.

"God, they're so cute." Laf, Herc, and John crowded around Eliza and Theo who were holding the twins. "I hope our grandchild will be as cute as yours Alexandre. Probably twice as cute to be honest."

Everyone in the room began to talk amongst themselves, getting into different conversations. Yet, still talking about babies. But seriously... who wouldn't want to talk about babies?

\-------------------------------

Theo, Virginie, and Frances were sitting across the table from each other. They were laughing and drinking coffee happily. Both being quiet due to the fact that their babies were asleep in the other room.

"Frances, Virginie, how did you get such an adorable child?"

"I should be asking you the same about your three gorgeous children, Theo."

The women laughed lightly. Philip walked in quietly, a handful of babies in his arms. Theo had to cover her mouth from snorting.

"So... at least one of these four is yours." Philip looked to Frances when he said this. Frances laughed at her friend, walking over and taking her son from Philip.

"Aw... little Alex is so cute~!" Theo gushed again at her friend.

Erin and Elijah were busy looking at their baby brother, John. They thought he was weird. Theo walked over and took John from Philip, being careful not to wake him up.

John was... different... from other babies. It wasn't his fault, Theo just went into early labor. It wasn't her fault either, it was just her body's way of saying it was time.

When John was born, the umbilical had wrapped around his leg too tight. He lost his left leg up to his knee, already making life hard for the newborn.

"I can't believe you named your baby after my dad, Frances." Philip gave his friend a judgmental glare.

"Well, he is my godfather."

"And what's your son's name again? John? Hmm...?" Virginie shot back at her wife's best friend. 

"After my brother. Obviously." Philip coughed awkwardly. "Totally not because Uncle John is better than Uncle J. Church or anything."

"Well, John and Alex seem to be keen on being each other's friend." Theo watched with a small laugh at how her son was reaching for Alex in Frances' arms.

"I bet they'll be best friends." Virginie beamed with pride at her son. "I hope don't turn out like Burr and Alexander."

"No one is as bad as my dad and Alex." Everyone laughed at that. 

That apartment upstate was full of laughter and cheer from the friends, and other random noises from their children. The neighbors complain all the time, but no one cares. They live in New York City after all.

You really think it would be quiet uptown?


	10. What'd I Miss?

Philip doesn't know if he has ever seen his father this angry. Angie Hamilton sat on the couch in her parent's apartment, arms crossed. All the other Hamiltons, and Aaron Burr, could do was watch, feeling sorry for the eldest daughter of the family.

"You're actually going to marry Lucy Jefferson?!" Alex ranted to his daughter. He was outraged. There was no way his flesh and blood would be married to... a Jefferson.

"You said the same thing to Philip before he and Theo got married!" Angie spat back at her father, venom in every word she spoke. 

All Angie wanted to do was be happy, even if it was with a Jefferson. She couldn't help it. Lucy Jefferson just made her feel happy, made her feel loved, made her feel real. 

"She's probably just using you! Thomas would do anything to get under my skin!" Alexander was pacing in the living room, running his fingers through his hair in distress. Eliza frowned at her husband. He knew he was blowing this out of proportion, but he couldn't stop.

"Lucy wouldn't do that!" Angie argued, her hands gripping at the couch angrily. Her nails stabbed holes into the leather. She was mad. Very mad.

"How long have you two even been dating? You might not know her as well as you think you might!" Alexander stood in front of his daughter, practically pleading his case to her.

"We've been dating since I was a freshman and she was a junior!" Angie growled at her father. Alexander glared at his eldest daughter.

"Angelica Hamilton, you will not speak to me like that!" 

"Well, I'm an adult now! You shouldn't be speaking to me like I'm a fucking 10 year-old who has a library book overdue!"

Theo looked to Philip, seeing the concern on his face. She knew he had gotten the same treatment when Philip started dating her in high school. Philip met Theo's eyes, sending her a small smile.

Erin and Elijah sat in their grandmother's lap, both old enough to walk on their own. They seemed to inherit the Burr trait of knowing when not to get into other's business. They still hadn't talked yet, though both were past the age where it was considered normal to start conversing.

Little John Hamilton (Philip and Theo's son. Not Eliza and Alexander's son.) was a handful. He had to be tended to constantly (in Theo's opinion), especially since he didn't have his left leg. John didn't seem to mind. He loved having his mother's attention.

John was currently crying, due to his grandfather and aunt's loud bickering. Theo left the room to calm him down, bouncing him gently in her arms. Philip watched her leave with a sigh.

Philip felt bad for his children sometimes. As much as he loved his entire family, they were a lot to deal with. It was even worse when everyone fought.

"I don't care if you're an adult Angie! I am your father!"

"Well, maybe I don't want my own father coming to my wedding!"

The room grew extremely silent. All the Hamilton children watched in awe, no one except Philip having talked to their father like that. Eliza frowned, opening her mouth to stop the fighting between her daughter and husband.

Alexander's face went from looking angry, to looking heartbroken. Angie's face went from anger to realization. 

"I-if that's what you want, Angelica." Alexander voice cracked as he spoke. Everybody could tell he was about to cry.

"D-daddy... I-" Angie began, reaching out for her father. Alexander turned away from his eldest daughter. 

"I'll be in my office. I'll do without dinner tonight, my love." Alexander looked to his wife, nodding in her direction before leaving the living room.

Angie brought her hands to her face, sobbing into them. Philip rushed to his sister's side, hugging her close. The other Hamilton siblings did as well, trying to soothe their older sister.

"I d-didn't mean it. H-he just made me so angry!" Angie sobbed into her older brother's chest. Philip hugged his sister close.

"Daddy just has a temper!" Lizzy hugged her sister's arm. 

"You have your father's temper. Don't worry. He knows you didn't mean it." Eliza told her daughter, trying to make her feel better.

"I j-just want to be happy with Lucy." Angie sobbed quietly. "Why can't he just let me be happy?"

"You know Jefferson ruined his life by tweeting about him and John Laurens." Eliza explained, sighing. 

Eliza knew her husband liked both genders. John had been a small fling in the past before, but now Alexander and John were just best friends like they were in the past. Though John and Alexander did sometimes flirt, but it was a best friend type of flirting.

"J-jeff...son! Jeffson!" Erin squeaked happily.

Everyone in the room turned. They could hear running from the kitchen, Theo appearing in the doorway a second later. A frazzled baby John was in her arms.

"Who just talked? Was it Elijah or Erin? Or is one of you playing a sick joke on me?" Theo breathed heavily. 

"Jeffson! Jeffson! Jeffson!" Erin squealed.

"Alexander is going to be so mad." Aaron laughed happily at his granddaughter. Philip took Erin from his mother's lap and walked to Theo. Theo placed kisses all over her daughter's forehead.

The other Hamilton children forgot about why they were crowding around Angie. Instead, they ran to their niece to try and get her to say different words.

Angie sat on the couch in distress and disarray. Her breathing stopped. Her mind went blank, her vision getting blurry.

"Angie?" Philip looked to his sister in concern.

Angie put her hands to her chest, clutching to where her heart was. Everything was black, she couldn't hear a single thing.

Angelica Hamilton was having a heart attack.

\------------------------------

"Where is she? Where's Angelica Hamilton?!" Lucy Jefferson's voice echoed through the hallways of the hospital. Her eyes were full of tears, her voice cracking at every syllable.

Her fathers, Thomas Jefferson and James Madison-Jefferson, followed quickly behind her. They were worried about their future daughter-in-law. James held a little girl's (Madison Jefferson) hand while they rushed after Lucy. Thomas was having a rough time, limping behind his husband and younger daughter.

"Lucy!" Philip waved to his future sister-in-law.

Lucy rushed over to Philip, who was with all the other worried Hamiltons. Also Aaron Burr was there, but that really isn't a surprise due to the fact that their families were one now.

"W-where's Angie?!" Lucy's voice trembled. Eliza began explaining Angie's situation to Lucy.

Thomas sat in the nearest open seat, laying his arm across the armrest. He moved his arm quickly, feeling someone else's arm. 

"Jefferson." Alexander glared at his rival, wanting nothing more in the world than to strangle him.

"Hamilton." Thomas rolled his eyes at Alexander. He knew that Alexander was all bark, no bite.

"Jeffson!" Erin screeched from her mother's lap. Theo shushed Erin quietly, apologizing to the other families in the waiting room. Thomas cackled in his seat, dropping his walking stick.

"Wow, your granddaughter's first word is my last name. That must sting, huh Lexi?"

"Don't call me Lexi, Jefferson."

"Why not? We're going to be family soon~!" Thomas wrapped an arm around Alexander's shoulders. Alexander recoiled back quickly, wishing he could burn his jacket.

"Not likely. Angie will eventually realize that she's marrying into a family of demons."

"Uncle Alex!" Madison rushed over to Alexander, hugging him happily. Alexander returned the hug to Jefferson's youngest daughter.

"Hello Madi! Did you finish reading the book I gave you for your birthday?" Alexander beamed at Madi, earning a smirk from Thomas. He glared at Thomas before turning back to Madi, who was nodding and rambling excitedly.

"You're practically family already Alex. At least to Madi over here." Thomas grinned. 

"At least she's more like James than you. She's the only angel in your whole family probably."

Thomas' face turned red. "I'll have you kn-"

"Family of Angelica Hamilton?" A voice rang into the waiting room. The nurse's eyes shot up when she saw sixteen people start heading towards her. "S-sorry only six people at a time."

Eliza, Alexander, Thomas, James, Philip, and Lucy were picked as the first group to go and see Angie. 

When they opened the door to the room, Angie was seen trying to fix her unruly hair. Angie turned towards the door quickly, her eyes brightening.

Both Alexander and Eliza thought it was because they were here to make sure she was okay. That was until Lucy rushed past the older adults to Angie's bedside. Lucy was pulled down by Angie grabbing the collar of her shirt, their lips crashing together.

Philip watched with a smile, knowing his sister was happy. Angie had called him multiple times to talk about how great Lucy was as a girlfriend. Philip knew that Lucy would be a great wife for his younger sister.

Alexander frowned, not saying anything. For once.

Lucy pulled away from Angie, who let out a small whine when Lucy's lips left hers. Lucy held Angie's hand, squeezing it lightly. 

"I'm so glad you're okay." Lucy kissed the top of Angie's hand. "I got so scared when the hospital called me. I didn't know what could have happen in the time it took me to get over here."

"I'm fine now. Just a little heart trouble." Angie's voice was hoarse. "According to the doctors, and I quote, 'So, we looked through past x-rays of your heart you've gotten in the last, and the one we just took. Did you know you have a hole in your heart?' No, obviously not."

Lucy laughed lightly, playing with Angie's hair. Angie blushed, swatting Lucy's hand away.

"Lucille!"

"Angelica!"

Alexander looked to Thomas, who was smiling at the two girls. It wasn't his usual smirk when he was right, he looked genuinely happy. 

Alexander realized he was the one blowing things out of proportion. If his daughter was happy with a Jefferson, then he should be happy for her.

"You guys are going to be great brides. I think you've really found the one Angie." The hospital room went silent. If Thomas had a pen, he would totally drop it.

"Daddy..." Angie reached for her father. Alexander rushed to his daughter, hugging her close. Lucy walked over to her dads, watching Angie and Alexander quietly.

"I'm sorry for overreacting earlier. I should respect your decisions more." Alexander kissed the side of his daughter's head. Angie kept hugging her father. Everyone jumped when they heard sobs being choked out by the girl.

"Please come to the wedding. I didn't mean what I said earlier." Angie bawled, burying her face into her father's shoulder. Alexander remembered when Angie used to do this when she was younger. "I want you to be there to walk me down the aisle."

"I'll be there. I promise." Alexander pulled away from the hug, using his hand to wipe Angie's tears.

Alexander motioned for Lucy to come back over, heading to his wife. Lucy walked back to Angie. Lucy placed a light kiss on Angie's lips, getting pulled down by the eldest Hamilton daughter.

Philip chuckled, leaving the room to check on his younger siblings.

\-------------------------------

"Introducing Lucy and Angelica Hamilton-Jefferson!"

Everyone in the large Monticello garden clapped happily at the two brides. Theo and Philip watched happily from their seats. Lucy and Angie had waited about eight months to have their wedding, wanting to make sure Angie wouldn't have anymore major heart problems.

Theo had to sadly reject the honor of being one of Angie's bridesmaids. Due to the fact that a certain husband of hers couldn't keep it in his pants, Theo was pregnant again. God, Theo understood how Eliza felt now. Theo honestly didn't remember what she looked like without a baby bump.

The time of the wedding had made Philip and Theo a little nervous, their baby's due date about two weeks from the wedding. Theo didn't want Philip to miss his sister's wedding, but he wouldn't go unless she did. So here they were in Monticello.

"Jeffson! Ange marry a Jeffson!" Elijah and Erin screeched from their father's lap. Lucy and Angie, who had been kissing, moved apart to laugh. John cried quietly in his mother's arms, squirming around.

"Aw, is Johnny okay?" Eliza whispered to her daughter-in-law, reaching for her grandson. Theo gladly gave Johnny to Eliza. Between the kicking from the unborn baby, and Johnny swinging his little fists around, Theo needed a break. "I'll watch him for awhile. You go rest, Theo."

Theo nodded, getting up with everyone as they head to the reception inside the Jefferson's Monticello Manor. Theo could feel her lower stomach tighten, contraction. She needed to sit down. 

Philip followed quickly after his wife, carrying Erin and Elijah with him. Theo sat down in one of the first chairs she saw.

"How're you feeling, my love?" Philip sat next to Theo, placing Erin and Elijah on his knees. Theo glared at him. Philip gulped lightly, he should've known better than to open his mouth.

"I feel like I'm constantly going to pop." Theo hissed at her husband, wincing when she felt another contraction. 

"Contraction?"

"No, the kid invited their other unborn friends to a party! Yes, it's a contraction!"

Thomas heard the commotion from the corner of the room, walking over to the couple.

"Everything okay over here you two?" There was a slight venom in Thomas' voice, he didn't want his daughter's wedding ruined. It was Lucy and Angie's day to shine.

"Yes sir, Mr. Jefferson. Theo here is having contractions. They've been far enough apart not to worry about it, right Theo?" Philip looked to his wife, who nodded in agreement.

"I could call you a doctor or something." Thomas' voice changed to one of venom, to one as sweet as a candy cane. Thomas loved babies. He'd be willing to help out the couple if fate decided for the baby to be born in Monticello.

"It's fine sir." Theo smiled at Thomas. Thomas nodded at Theo.

"If you need anything just find James or me." Thomas took Theo's hand, kissing the top of it. Thomas walked off quietly to find his husband.

"Momma!" Elijah reached for Theo. Theo took Elijah from Philip. "Play!"

"Not right now sweetie. Maybe you can go find Grandpa George?" Theo suggested, laughing lightly when her son's eyes sparkled.

"Grandpa Washing Machine! Yay!" Elijah cheered, carefully hopping down from his mother's lap. He rushed off into the large crowd. Theo started to get up to go after him, Philip stopped her.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't get hurt. You stay here and relax." Philip stood up from the chair, carefully hoisting Erin onto his hip. Philip walked quietly into the crowd with Erin.

Theo put her hand to her bump, wincing lightly. Angie walked by the table, stopping when she saw her sister-in-law.

"Hey sis. You okay?" Angie placed a hand on Theo's shoulder. Theo nodded, sending her sister-in-law a smile.

"Just little contractions."

"How close have they been together?" Angie frowned, having helped her mother go through many hours of contractions and labor. 

"About 5 minutes."

"Theo! We need to get you a doctor!" Angie stood up quickly, being pulled down by Theo soon after.

"This happened before Erin and Elijah were born as well. They were two weeks late for their due date." Theo laughed lightly at Angie's concern. Hamiltons tended to make a big deal out of nothing a lot, but that's her family now.

"But Johnny was born a month early, and now he's-"

"He's what?"

Angie sighed, she didn't mean to say it like that. Theo looked angry. What mother wouldn't be when someone started talking about their child, especially if the child had a disability.

"I'm just saying... to be careful." Angie smiled lightly. "Hope you have a good time at the rest of the reception."

Theo nodded, watching Angie leave to find Lucy. Theo stood up, deciding to go and find Philip. Theo stretched, stopping quickly, her jaw dropping a little.

Goddamn it. This was Angie and Lucy's day. Why were Hamiltons so unpredictable?

"Uh... Philip?" Theo called into the crowd. She got a sudden sharp pain in her back, sitting back down in the chair she had just been in. She should stay put for now.

"Are you alright Theodosia?" James rushed to the young woman, having heard the call of distress. James was joined quickly by Thomas. 

"Well, I could really use that doctor you offered to call earlier, sir." Thomas nodded to Theo, quickly pulling out his phone.

"So, this is going to be yours and Philip's fourth child already?" James laughed lightly in amusement, trying to make the pregnant woman less stressed. Theo sighed with a nod.

"Yes, sir. The twins being our first children, and Johnny being born a few months ago. Now we got a new little angel on the way." Theo explained, breathing heavily. Where the hell was Philip?

"Hamiltons get busy, huh?" James joked again, getting a small laugh from Theo.

"There's a doctor that lives down the road, he'll be here soon." Thomas rushed back to the talking adults. "We could get you to one of the spare rooms upstairs if that would make you more comfortable." 

Theo shook her head quickly, not really thinking she could move from the chair. Thomas and James sighed. They wanted to held the best that they could.

"Theo! I'm here! I'm here!" Philip rushed over to his wife, Erin no longer being held on his hip. Theo hoped that Philip had left the kids with Washington, or had given them to Alexander and Eliza. 

"It's about freaking time." Theo was going to strangle her husband. To be honest, Philip was surprised that she hasn't strangled him yet.

\-------------------------------

"One last time, Mrs. Hamilton. Big push!"

Theo let out a cry, pushing again, hearing the doctor sigh. God, this was hell. She wanted to push again, but knew she had to wait for the doctor's okay.

Philip almost shouted when he saw the doctor move away from his wife. Their child still hadn't been born yet. What was the problem?

Theo already felt bad enough for ruining the reception. She kept apologizing over and over again, but both brides insisted that it was completely fine. They wanted her to just focus on having her and Philip's baby. The guests had been filed into another room, waiting awkwardly to hear about what was happening.

The doctor walked back over to Theo, who was squeezing the life out of her husband's hand.

"Okay, this may take a few more pushes than expected."

Theo nodded, barely listening. All she knew was that she had to push. She would gladly do so.

"Okay. Push!"

Theo pushed, letting out another cry. Philip was pretty sure the knuckles on his right hand were broken. 

"Push!"

Theo relaxed, hearing the crying of a baby. Thank goodness. She didn't know if she could have pushed ag-

"You ready for the other two now?"

Philip's eyes widen. Oh god. This what they get for wanting to be surprised. 

Triplets?! Theo was going to kill him. He felt her hand tighten on his.

"Philip Hamilton, I'm gonna cut off your d-"

\------------------------------

After having the last of the triplets, Theo was moved to a spare room upstairs. Nobody dared to disturb the parents and their new babies.

"They're all so beautiful." Philip whispered, looking lovingly at his new baby girls. 

"Yeah." Theo breathed heavily. They had been a strain, but they were so beautiful. She loved them so much. "I meant what I said earlier, Pip."

"Theo." Philip shifted uncomfortably. She laughed lightly, gently hugging their new angels to her chest.

"I'm kidding. I'd never cut it off." Theo laughed lightly, winking. "I'll need it again eventually."

"Theo!" Philip chuckled at his wife, shaking his head.

"What should we name them?"

"How about we name the first one Lucy?"

"I'm okay with that. How about the second one Angelica? For Angie?"

"Yes. Third one."

"I don't really know."

"We could both say the first name that pops into our head. Whichever we like better is what gets chosen?"

"Alright."

Theo and Philip sat for a moment, both seemed to be in deep though. They both looked to each other.

"Peggy!" Both blinked. They quietly started laughing. 

"Peggy it is then." Theo kissed each of her new daughter's foreheads.

"Angelica, Lucy, and Peggy." Philip grinned, kissing his wife's cheek. "They're so perfect."

\-------------------------------

Aaron burst through the front doors of Monticello. The guests at the reception turned to Aaron. He looked exhausted.

"So, what'd I miss?"


	11. Meet Me Inside

Theo was furious at her husband. Ever since George Eacker had become a math professor at the college Philip worked at, everything was going to complete shit. To top it all off, he had gotten into a fist fight with Eacker, in front of their students.

"Philip, I can't believe you got suspended from teaching for a week." Theo shook her head at her husband, keeping her eyes on the road ahead of them.

"He started it."

"You're acting like a baby Philip."

"He shot me before Theo! Who's to say he won't do it again?!"

Theo's eyes twitched. She was so tired, seven children were a handful after all. Yes, seven. Her six beautiful children and her husband.

"Let's not fight in front of the kids." Theo replied quietly, earning a scoff from her husband.

"What, afraid you'll lose the fight?" Philip wished he hadn't said that. Oh god, he was a dumbass.

"That was a dumb idea Papa!" Peggy crossed her arms, looking at her father from her carseat. Philip sighed; even his children were against him right now.

Theo growled, pulling the car over and coming to a stop. "Get out."

"What? Theo-"

"Get out."

Philip frowned, doing as his wife said. He closed the door quietly. Surely she wasn't just going to leave him there.

The passenger seat window was rolled down. "When you get home, you need to act like an adult in front of our children at least." The window rolled up. Philip could hear the car's locking mechanism activate.

Theo pulled away from the curb, continuing the drive home. Philip's jaw dropped, not really knowing how else to respond. His wife had left him stranded on the streets of New York City.

\-------------------------------

Philip had to admit stranded was an overstatement. Theo had been nice enough to leave him at a bus stop about two blocks from their actual home. He had decided to stop by Frances' house, knowing that his wife needed time to cool down.

He opened the door to his and Theo's house, looking around for his wife. They had been fighting so much lately. They really needed to talk about everything.

"Theo?"

"In our room." Theo's voice called into the quiet house. Theo must've gotten the kids to sleep already.

Philip walked quietly to the master bedroom, walking in quietly. Theo was sitting on her and Philip's bed, scrolling through the internet on her laptop.

"Hey, can we talk?" Philip sat next to his wife. Theo shook her head. "Why not?"

"Philip, ever since Angie and Lucy's wedding you've been getting distant. You're making me worried." Theo glanced at Philip. "It also doesn't help that everyone we're alone we end up fighting."

"Well, then let's stop fighting." Philip scooted closer to his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Let's just talk calmly."

"Okay."

The two talked for hours, both finally feeling calm about everything. 

The the next thing Philip knew, his lovely wife was kissing him. Oh. This kind of talk. 

Well, it's not like he could complain. 

\------------------------------

Theo and Philip pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. Theo laid on her husband's chest. 

"That was the best talk we've had in ages." Theo mumbled into her husband's chest. 

"Preach." Philip replied, getting a laugh from his wife. 

"Oh my god, you sound like your Aunt Peggy, Pip. Stop." Theo playfully shoved her husband.

"Momma!" Peggy's (smol innocent child) voice was shrill, she ran into the room. Lil Ange' (Angelica) and Lulu (Lucy) followed after their sister. "We heard ghosts in here! We wanted to make sure you guys were okay!"

Ange stood quietly behind Lulu, hugging her doll that her grandmother had made her, the doll looking strangely a lot like her Great Aunt Angelica. Lulu held Ange's hand, looking very concerned at her parents. Peggy jumped on her parent's bed, hopping around quietly.

Theo silently thanked herself for putting the covers over her and Philip. "Don't worry my little angels. Papa and I are fine."

"Well... We all had nightmares, can we stay with you?" Ange pouted, hugging her doll close. The other two of the triplets nodded.

"Please Momma?" The three all begged their mother, sticking out their lips into a pout. 

"I..." Theo sighed and nodded, getting a cheer from her three triplet girls. "Now go brush your teeth. I know you didn't before you went to bed."

"But momma, we're tired!" Lulu complained. Theo raised her eyebrow, the girls scurried out of the room. They knew what happened if their mother got angry. No having friends over for a week.

Theo and Philip quickly got up, getting dressed in their pajamas, changing the sheets. 

"Hey momma, Alex hit his head on the counter in the kitchen." Johnny stuck his head into his parent's room, his face radiating of concern for his best friend. 

"I'll come check on him." Theo kissed her husband's cheek. "I'll be right back, make sure the girl's are comfortable."

Alex had an ice pack pressed to his head, the person holding the ice pack being Erin. Erin, even though her and Elijah being only nine, had a strong desire to take care of everything. Both Philip and Theo think that Eliza had been the influence responsible for Erin's kind and lovable nature.

"How does your head feel Alex?" Erin whispered to her younger brother's friend. Her voice was a lot like her mother's, silky, but fun-sounding. 

"F-fine." Alex pushed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. His face was red as he looked up at Erin. Erin smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

Johnny entered the room with his mother, stopping when he saw his older sister and best friend interacting. Johnny stayed a bit behind his mother, not wanting to see his best friend fawning over his sister. It made him uncomfortable.

"Hey Alex, you doing okay?" Theo kneeled beside her best friend's son, checking his forehead.

"Yes, Aunt Theo." Alex replied sheepishly, awkwardly scratching the back on his neck. "Johnny and I were playing tag and I ran into the counter."

"Well, keep an ice pack on your forehead for a little bit longer, until you and Johnny go to sleep. Okay?" Theo grinned, Alex nodding quickly. Alex knew to listen to the licensed Pediatrician. 

"Yes ma'am!" Alex took the ice pack from Erin, their fingers touching lightly. Erin smiled at her little brother's friend, walking off to her room. Alex sighed helplessly, holding the ice pack to his chest.

"Night you two. I put you all to bed a few hours ago. You should be asleep." Theo jokingly wagged her index finger at the boys. 

"Night momma!" Johnny hobbled over to his mother, hugging her happily. Theo kissed her youngest son's forehead. 

"Night sweetie. Love you." Theo ruffled her son's hair. "Don't forget to take off your prosthetic this time when you sleep."

"But mom..." Johnny whined, glancing over to Alex. "You know I don't like taking my leg off when my friend's come over!"

"Well, why haven't you taken it off to sleep in since Alex was last here...?"

"Because it makes me feel less like a freak." Johnny mumbled to himself. Theo didn't hear what her son said, but she saw the look on his face.

"Please sweetie?"

"I... Okay momma..." Alex walked over to his friend, grabbing his hand.

"Let's get some sleep Johnny."

"Okay..."

Theo watched the boys walk out of the kitchen. Theo headed to Erin and Elijah's room, to make sure they were getting ready for bed.

"Yeah James." Theo stopped in her tracks, listening to her eldest son from the living room. He was talking on the home phone. "I'll ask my mom tomorrow if I can go to summer camp."

Theo frowned, she didn't exactly like her eldest son's best friend. James Lewis, the grandson of Maria Lewis and James Reynolds. As much as Theo loved her old elementary teacher, she had heard about the crimes James Reynolds had committed.

James Lewis had gotten her son in tons of trouble in the past few years that they've known each other. Theo was worried that he was a bad influence on her angel of a boy. She was about to walk in and tell Elijah to head to bed.

"Theo...? You coming to bed...?" Philip called out. Theo sighed, looking to her son, and headed back to her and Philip's room.

"Tell us a story papa!" Lulu and Peggy were braiding Philip's hair quietly. Ange sat to the side playing with her doll. Theo laughed quietly at her husband, knowing he would regret letting the girl's braid his hair. She stood outside the door, listening quietly for a second.

"What kind of story?"

"Like how you and momma first met." Ange leaned against her father's arm.

"I'd be happy to tell you, baby girl." 

\---------------------------------

"Theodosia! It's so nice to see you!" Eliza hugged her friend. Theodosia Sr., accepted the hug happily. ("Was Theo Sr. our other grandmomma?" "Yes Lulu.")

Theo stood behind her mother, pouting. She had wanted to stay home and wait for her daddy to be home. 

"This must be little Theodosia Jr.?" Eliza carefully kneeled down, smiling at the young girl. Theo curtsied, earning a nod from her mother. Eliza stood up quickly, the size of her stomach becoming a strain.

\----------------------------

"Was that because of Aunt Angie, Papa?" Ange's eyes sparkled. Ange loved her Aunt very much.

"No actually."

"What does that mean?" Lulu raised an eyebrow, putting the finishing touches on her father's braids.

"Well, Grandma Eliza was in a relationship with Grandpa Alexander and my Uncle John at the time... so..."

"So... Aunt Frances is really our aunt...?!" Peggy beamed. The three girls adored their godmother. "But I thought Grandmomma Eliza and Grandpa Alexander were married!"

"Not really? I don't really consider her my sister, more like a best friend. The relationship was a one time thing between the three."

"If it was a one time thing, then why do you and Aunt Frances look so alike?"

"Back to the story, my angels."

"But Papa!" They all complained, each earning a hair ruffle from their father.

\--------------------------------

"Yes ma'am." Theo answered politely.

"Maaa!" A loud voice rang through the house. Philip ran to his mother. Eliza picked him up quickly.

"What's wrong Philip?"

"I had a bad dream during my nap." Theo snorted, earning a slight disappointed shake of the head from her mother. Philip stuck his tongue out at the girl.

"Philip, why don't you go show Theo your toys while Mrs. Burr and I talk?"

"Yes Ma!" Eliza placed Philip on the ground carefully. Philip rushed over to Theo, offering her his hand. "Let's go play~!"

"My daddy said not to interact with a Hamilton boy. They tend to be overenthusiastic, whatever that means." Theo stood beside Philip. "I'm not a girl who needs escorting, just tell me where we are going...?"

"It's Philip. You can call me Pip! My papa and ma do." Philip pointed to his room. Theo nodded and started walking towards Philip's room.

"Pip sounds like a baby name." Theo glanced at Philip who walked happily beside her.

"Well, I mean, I'm still my Ma and Papa's baby boy!" Philip beamed happily. Philip poked Theo's arm. "Tag! Meet me inside!"

Philip ran to his room. Theo frowned. What was tag? She didn't really have any friends, so she didn't know what tag was.

She walked quietly into Philip's room. It was actually pretty clean in his room, much cleaner than hers at her own home. Theo shrieked when she felt something grab her hand.

"It's just me, Theo!" Philip giggled, handing Theo a small dinosaur toy. She quickly handed in back, shaking her head.

"My daddy says that dinosaurs are for boys. Dollies are for girls." Theo turned her nose away from Philip. This boy didn't know the rules of society, did he?

"Well, I play with dolls!" Philip beamed, taking Theo's hand and dragging her to his toy box. He grabbed two dolls and handed one to Theo. "That one's Peggy. After my Aunt Peggy." Philip pointed to the one he was holding. "This is Angelica. After my Aunt Angelica."

"I thought you were a boy." Theo tilted her head. She was very confused.

"I am a boy!" Philip pouted, crossing his arms.

"Then why do you play with dolls?"

"My ma and papa say that it doesn't matter if you're a girl or boy. As long as you have fun, that's what's important!"

Theo stood there in shock. It felt like her whole world was flipped upside down.

"C-can I play with the dinosaur?" Theo asked, reaching for the dino toy that Philip had given her earlier.

"Sure!" Philip handed her the toy. They both began playing with the toys happily. They both enjoyed the other's company.

A few hours felt a few minutes for the young tots who just wanted to play. Theo and Philip got to know each other better. They decided to become best friends.

"Theo! Time to head home!" Theodosia Sr.'s voice echoed throughout the home. Eliza and Theodosia stood at the door of Philip's room.

"Aw. I don't wanna go." Theo sniffled, hugging Philip close. Philip hugged Theo back. He didn't want her to leave either. He released her from the hug and pulled a funny face, making the sad girl laugh.

"I'll bring you by tomorrow when I come over for tea, Theo." Theodosia picked her daughter up. Theo waved at Philip as her mother left the Hamilton home. 

"See you tomorrow, Pip!"

"Bye-bye Theo!"

\---------------------------------

"So you and momma became friends because she finally decided to play with a dinosaur?" Peggy giggled at her father's story.

"That's not exactly how I'd put it, but I guess?" Philip shrugged.

Theo walked into the room after hearing the story. She was touched that Philip still remembered all that. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Momma! Was what papa told us really?"

"Every bit of it my angels." Theo sat on the edge of the bed. Philip kissed his wife lightly, earning a chorus of "ew!"s from their youngest daughters. "Oh hush, you three. Time for bed."

"Yes momma!" The three girls sandwiched between their mother and father. Theo turned off the lamp, carefully hugging her daughters close.

\------------------------------

Philip's eyes fluttered open as he woke up. He looked to his right, smiling when he saw his youngest daughters and Theo cuddling. He loved them so much.

Theo opened her eyes, staring into Philip's in the dark room. They both smiled to each other.

"I love you." Theo mouthed to her husband. Philip grinned at his wife.

"I love you too." He mouthed back, winking to his wife.

They stayed looking at each other for awhile. Eventually, Theo's eyelids shut and she fell back into her slumber, hugging her three angels close to her. Philip followed soon after, draping an arm around all of his girls.

Theo and Philip slept peacefully. They both dreamed about when they first met. They were both extremely happy that Theo had decided to follow Philip into his room.


	12. Stay Alive (Reprise)

Theo hadn't left her or Philip's room in nearly a week. Theo and Philip had been excited, hearing they were expecting another child. That was until Theo went to the doctor for a check up.

Philip had tried to coax her out of the room, saying the kids wanted to see her. Theo had shook her head. She felt too sick to leave the room.

"Theo, my love." Philip hugged his wife carefully. "If the baby is going to make you sicker and sicker, maybe you shouldn't have it?"

"P-pip... don't say that...!" Theo tested up, pushing him away. "This is our child we're talking about!"

"It's also the condition of your health!" Philip took Theo's hand. "Please, we have to at least talk about this."

"I don't want to. I want to have this baby." Theo pressed his hand to her stomach. "The kids already know. I hear them talking excitedly about the fact of a new sibling when they walk by our room."

"Theo..." Philip kissed his wife lightly. Theo kissed back. She pulled away, wiping her tears. "Please tell me what's wrong, love."

"My mother got sick when she was pregnant with me." Theo wept, leaning into her husband's touch. "I know I can do this. Please, I need to do this Philip."

Philip wanted to tell Theo she was crazy. She could be throwing her life away. He took her hands, squeezing them lightly.

"I'll be here for you, Theo. Every step of the way." Theo's tears turned from sad to joyful. She kissed him lightly, pulling away.

"Thank you, Philip."

\-------------------------------

Theo had long since left her and Philip's room. In fact, she was at a hospital. Not for the baby though, it was for her.

Theo had been put into intensive care, her sickness getting worse day by day. Philip had visited her many times with the kids. Each time they visited, Theo said the same thing before the kids stared rambling on about random things.

"I promise I'll stay alive." The words constantly echoed through Philip's head. He wanted to smash his head into a wall. He didn't like that his wife had to say that in the first place. This was his fault.

Eliza had come over to take care of the children, eventually taking them to see Theo herself. Philip couldn't bear seeing his wife getting worse and worse as the birth of their baby drew closer and closer.

Philip began drinking, not wanting to stop. It was the only thing that could keep his wife of his mind for awhile. It felt like hell afterwards, but honestly it was better than the pain.

"Philip. We need to talk about this." His mother would say to him. The kids were asleep, just Eliza and Philip by themselves. 

"Mom... I-I'm fine..." Philip would slur, his mother sighing and having to help him to bed.

Whenever Philip woke up, it was the hardest for him. His first thought was to look to his side and see Theo, but she wasn't there. He would weep, then start drinking again, much to his mother's dismay.

"Papa, can you come with us to see momma? She wants to see you." Erin put a hand on her father's arm. He jumped back, shaking his head. Erin looked so much like his Theo nowadays. 

"Tell her I'll come next time." He would say, before drowning his sorrows into poetry and alcohol.

"You said that the last five times, Papa." Erin would hug her father, trying to find some way to make him come see her.

"I'll come next time. I promise."

He didn't.

\--------------------------------

Philip winced as he woke up, the sun shining in his eyes through the curtains on his room. He picked up his phone, seeing it was from his mother.

"Ma...?" His voice was rough. He began coughing violently. "What's wrong...?"

"Pip..." Philip froze when he heard his wife's voice. She sounded so weak, so fragile. "Pip... please come visit. I miss you dearly. I need to see yo-"

He'd hung up the phone. He threw it across the room, hearing a satisfying crash when his phone knocked over a lamp. 

He couldn't hear her voice right now. It was already constantly in his brain. Her voice had never been that weak before.

His phone rang again, he dragged himself out of bed. He picked his phone up amongst the pieces broken glass from the lamp. He didn't even feel it when the glass cut his hand.

"Hello?" He answered the phone. His voice became hoarse. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Philip. You need to come see your wife." His father's voice was calm, but to Philip it felt like a thousand anvils dropped on his gut.

"Pa..." Philip whimpered, he felt like a child. "Pops... I need you and Ma..."

"Philip, Eliza and I can't just leave your children here with Theo. She can't watch them." Alexander's voice was sharp.

"P-please... I'm feel like I'm drowning..." And he really did. His lungs felt like they were filling up with everything but air.

"Philip... I..."

"Pops... Dad..." Philip coughed, feeling his head getting dizzier and dizzier. "Just send someone. Anyone."

\-----------------------------------

Anyone but his father-in-law. He should have been more specific. Aaron had looked so disappointed when he walked into Philip and Theo's room.

Philip had been sitting amongst the glass shards of the lamp, drinking a bottle of champagne. Aaron had walked into the room, his eyes widen at the messiness of it all.

"Philip? Are you all right?" Aaron had knelt beside his son in law, carefully trying to take the champagne from the man. Philip had a tight grip on it, not letting go until he had seen the look of Aaron's face.

"N-no Aaron." Philip covered his face, not bearing to look at his father-in-law's face. "How's Theo doing?"

"Why don't you go and check on her yourself? I heard you haven't been out of the apartment since Eliza first took your kids to see Theo." Aaron offered his son-in-law a hand. Philip shook his head.

"Why would she want to see me after I've neglected her for so long?" Philip sighed.

"Because she's your wife and she needs you, Philip. She's going to have your son any day." Aaron kept his hand out, hoping Philip would take it.

"T-the baby is gonna be a boy...?" Philip took Aaron's hand, getting up easily.

"Yes. Theo called you earlier hoping you would come by so she could tell you."

Philip looked at his feet ashamed. His wife needed him, and here he was. He was hungover, acting like a child, and doing nothing productive for when the baby does arrive.

"I'm leaving Philip. I'll be down in the car for a few minutes if you need a ride to see Theo." Aaron left the room. 

Philip looked around at his room. God, it was a mess. It seems that Theo was his impulse control. Man, he missed her.

He quickly rushed to the bathroom, splashing water on his face and brushing his teeth. He changed clothes and raced downstairs.

Aaron was leaning against his car, smiling when he saw Philip. Philip rushed to his father-in-law.

"Let's go see my wife."

\--------------------------------

Theo hadn't even noticed that her water had broken, she had felt numb. As her labor grew more intense, Theo could barely handle it. She felt like a rollercoaster of pain and emotions.

"Philip..." She mumbled again. Eliza held onto her daughter-in-law's hand.

"I'm sure he's on his way." Theo looked to the ceiling. She knew one thing for sure, she was not having this baby without Philip being here. She needed him.

"I hope so." Theo mumbled, crying out when she felt another sharp pain in her abdomen.

Alexander walked into his daughter-in-law's hospital room. 

"Theo. The doctor says they can't wait anymore for Philip to show up."

"I'm not having this baby witho-"

"It's either that or die, Theo. You're too sick to be arguing about this."

"I..."

Theo looked to Eliza. Eliza looked torn, wanting to agree with her husband and to believe that her son would get here in time.

"Okay." Alexander rushed out of the room to get the doctors.

"You're doing the right thing Theo."

"I can't believe he's not going to be here." Theo cried quietly. Philip said he'd be here for her every step of the way. He hasn't been here in forever, and he wouldn't even be here for the birth of his son.

"Who said I'm not going to be here?"

"Philip!"

\----------------------------------

Philip held the blue bundle of blankets in his arms. He looked to his wife, she had passed out right after having the baby. He leaned over and very lightly kissed her temple.

The baby boy started cry, trying to get the attention of the person holding him again. Philip chuckled at his son. He was just as beautiful as the rest of his children.

Philip frowned, noticing that his son was looking a little purple. Was he okay? He pressed the emergency button in the hospital room.

"What's the matter, sir?"

"My son, he's turning purple!"

The nurse took the boy from Philip, beginning to check his vitals. Philip looked to his side, just noticing that Theo was sitting up and watching without a word.

"Ma'am?"

"Mr. Hamilton, Mrs. Hamilton, I'm sorry to say but he see-"

"No. He can't be! He was just alive a second ago!" Theo cried out, her voice sounding strained.

"Mrs. Hamilton, I don't think there is anything that we ca-"

"Yes there is!" Theo tried to get up from her hospital bed, Philip quickly stopped her. "Philip! She's not even trying to help him stay alive!"

"Theo, the nurse wouldn't lie to us." Philip held his wife's hand, squeezing it lightly. Theo yanked her hand out of his grasp. She brought her hands to her face and began to weep.

"I didn't even get to hold him!" Theo cried, reaching out for her son. The nurse carefully handed the boy to Theo.

Theo looked down at her baby. She felt empty, like a part of her died to. Philip scooted closer, carefully holding his son's small hand with his.

"My son..." Theo whispered quietly. The nurse carefully took the boy back, much to Theo's sadness. The nurse left the room quietly.

Theo sobbed into Philip's shoulder. Philip held his wife close, whispering to her quietly.

"Thank you for being here. I don't think I could've gone through that without you here." Theo whispered to her husband in between sobs.

"I should've been here through all of it." Philip kissed her lightly. Theo kissed back, not really trying. "I'm sorry."

"Just don't leave like that again. Okay?"

"I won't. I'm here."

\--------------------------------

"Momma! You're okay!" Theo was ambushed with hugs from her children. She laughed a little, holding her angels close.

"Yeah. I am." She kissed every one of their foreheads. All of the children pushed her away lightly, complaining that they were too old for that. "You'll never be too old to be my babies."

"Yes we are!" Philip frowned, pulling the children to the side and whispering to them.

"Momma just lost your little brother. Let her baby you all for awhile. Okay?" The children all nodded, running back to her mother.

Peggy, Ange, and Lulu climbed onto the hospital bed with their mother, allowing her to hold them close. Theo sighed, hugging her youngest daughters close. Erin and Elijah sat on the edge of the bed, get pulled into the hug by their mother and sisters. Johnny rushed to the bed, joining in on the family hug.

Theo laughed happily, holding them close. "Thank you, my angels. Philip, c'mere."

Philip walked to his wife, carefully kissing her forehead. The kids all moved, pushing their father next to their mother.

Both Theo and Philip laughed. 

"I love you, Pip."

"Love you too, Theo."

"Just kiss already!" Their children exclaimed, earning another laugh from the adults.

Theo pulled her husband into a kiss. Philip kissed back, hugging his wife close to him.

God, they were going through the unimaginable.


	13. One Last Time (Pt. 1)

Everyone was heartbroken when they heard the news that Washington had passed away. It was peaceful, for Washington at least, but to everyone else it felt like a shot through the heart. The man had been a big influence to everyone.

The Hamiltons, including Aaron, were heading up to Mount Vernon to pay their respects. So were the Jeffersons. This should be fun.

"Are we there yet?" Peggy cried from the back seat of the car. Lulu and Ange joined in, starting a small chant of: "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

Alexander and Eliza traded glances from the front seat. They had agreed to take Philip and Theo's children in the car with them, since Liz was not old enough to drive for at least another three years. They wanted Liz to have company while on the trip. They also had a lot of room in their SUV for the children anyways.

Elijah and Erin were listening to music, jamming out to the new play Miranda. They had gotten obsessed with the musical, hoping to see it soon since they lived in New York City. Johnny was on the phone with Alex, talking quietly to not disturb his sibling and Aunt Liz.

Liz was growling at her three youngest nieces. All she had wanted to do was take a peaceful trip up to Mount Vernon to pay respects to her Grandpa George, but no. She was forced to listen to her loud relatives.

"Hey Pops?"

"Yes Lizzy?" Liz groaned at her childhood nickname.

"I told you to stop calling me that, Pops." Alexander chuckled at his youngest child. "It's Liz now. And can you make the twerps be quiet?"

"I don't think I can. Loud children in a car actually soothes your mother and I, Lizzy. You just weren't that used to it since all your siblings were so much older than you." Eliza nodded in agreement, pointing to where Alexander should turn.

Liz sighed, wishing she had remembered to pack her earbuds. She looked out the window of the SUV, watching the cars pass by. A small tap on her knee made her look to one of her nieces, a grimace on her face.

"You can use my earbuds if you want. My iPod died." Ange handed her aunt the earbuds. Liz smiled and ruffled Ange's hair.

"Thanks Ange."

"No problem Aunt Liz!" Ange went back to talk with her sisters.

Okay, maybe one the twerps wasn't that bad. 

\-------------------------------

"Anymore stops?" Philip grumbled, pulling out of the gas station parking lot. They had made at least five stops in the past two hours, which put them way behind schedule. 

"It's your fault for traveling with three pregnant ladies, pal." Frances teased her best friend. Philip had to admit she had a point. He should've gone with all his brother's in the car that his father-in-law was driving.

Surprisingly, Theo wasn't one of the ladies that was pregnant. It was Virginie, Angie, and Lucy who were pregnant. Theo and Philip decided that after last time they had a baby, that it was probably safer to not have anymore.

Theo laughed lightly. "You think he'd learn right?"

"Theo! Don't side with them! You're supposed to be on my team!" Philip glanced to his wife with a pout, before quickly looking back at the road.

"I'm sorry I relate as someone whose been pregnant with your six children?"

The girls in the car laughed. Philip sighed and looked ahead at the road. This would be a long drive.

\-----------------------------------

"Are we there yet, babe?" Thomas, lifted his sleeping mask, looking ahead at the road. Shaking his head, sliding on his glasses. The road became less blurry and he sighed in content.

"Not yet Thomas. Just because you put your mask on for a few minutes and pretend to wake up doesn't mean we'll be there in two seconds." James rolled at his eyes at his husband. Thomas pouted, taking off his sleeping mask completely off.

"Yeah dad. You can't make time go faster." Madison chimed in from the backseat, typing endlessly on her phone. 

"Who've you been texting so much?" Thomas carefully turned in the front seat, trying to get a better look at his daughter. 

"No one." Madison finished up the text she was writing, quickly putting away her phone.

"Madison Jefferson, tell me who you're texting." Thomas frowned at his daughter, holding his hand out for her phone. "Or you won't have it for the rest of the trip."

"But dad!"

"Hand it over, Madison!"

"Can you two not fight while I'm trying to drive the car?!" James yelled at his husband and daughter, pulling the car over. He put it in park and faced towards his daughter, he was as red in the face as when he got sick.

Thomas and Madison nodded quickly. Both knew how angry James could get. James took a deep breath, holding Thomas' hand. 

"Madi, tell us who you're texting please?" James smiled at his daughter. Madison sighed, pulling her phone back out from her pocket.

"T-there is this b-boy—well, I guess she's technically a girl now—Martha Hemings, who asked for my number a few weeks ago." Thomas and James slowly grinned at each other, knowing that their younger daughter had a crush. "She's really nice! Please don't make me stop texting her!"

"Instead of acting like you're hiding a big secret Madi, just tell us. We won't get mad." Thomas grinned at his daughter.

"Well, I won't get mad."

"Hey!"

Madison laughed at her father's antics. She thought she had gotten the best family in the world. Two hilarious dads and a great big sister. Though, she did hate being the youngest all the time, and she never had the experience with a little brother like most of her friends did.

James started to merge into traffic again. Thomas put his sleeping mask back on, going back to his charade of hoping they'd be there if he closed his eyes for long enough.

"I want a brother."

James slammed his foot on the brakes, turning back on the side of the road. Thomas had been shot forward, hitting his head on the glovebox. He threw the sleeping mask off, looking back towards his daughter.

"Whaaaat?"

\------------------------------------

Aaron glanced through the rear view mirror at the sons of the Hamilton brood, well at least the younger ones. Jaime, Jack, and William talked loudly. AJ sat in the very back, talking to his fiancée. AJ could've driven himself and the girl to Mount Vernon, but Aaron said it would be fine.

"I should've offered to drive them. I know they can be rambunctious." AJ smiled at Aaron, pushing his glasses up lightly. Aaron chuckled, he could tell Eliza's manners rubbed off the best on AJ.

"It's fine. You are all family now after all." Aaron nodded to the second eldest Hamilton son. He stopped when he saw shoving begin to develop between the twins, Willam and Jack. "William, do not try to open the door and push your brother out."

"But Aaron-!"

"No buts."

William grumbled, giving his brother one last shove. AJ began scolding his younger brother.

Aaron sighed, knowing this would be one long ride.

\-----------------------------------

The Jefferson's car was the first to reach Mount Vernon. Madi rushed out of the car quickly, going to hug Martha Washington. 

Thomas and James quietly got the bags out of their car, chatting quietly to each other. They were talking about what Madi had said earlier. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get another surrogate again. Or at least just adopt?

"Hi Grandma Martha!" Madi hugged Martha close.

"Hello there Madi. It feels like forever since you visited with your fathers." Martha ruffled Madi's hair, making the young teen laugh. "Though I do wish it had been on different terms."

Thomas and James walked over in time to see hurt in Martha's eyes. Thomas and James could barely remember a time not being with each other, so how could Martha be feeling after loosing George?

"Your room has been set up all ready Madi. Just ask Sally for some help on where to find it." Madi nodded at Martha, rushing into the manor quietly.

"Hey Martha. Not looking a day over sixty." That got a laugh from Martha, earning Thomas a hug as well from the older woman. "How're you feeling?"

"Well, I could be worse." Martha admitted, turning and hugging James. "How was the ride over from New York?"

"We still miss Virginia very much." James sighed. "The only person who is as chill as you are is Eliza Hamilton."

"Speaking of the Hamiltons, do you know when Alexander will arrive?" Martha's face lit up when she talked about Alexander. She always had a soft spot for the outspoken man.

"Well, on the family group chat—" Thomas groaned remembering that Alexander had stuck the entire family into a giant group chat. James glared at his husband, looking back at Martha. "—On the family group chat, Eliza said that they'd be here tonight before dinner."

"Alright. Just making sure they were coming." Martha's face softened, changing to a sad smile.

"They'd never miss this, especially Alexander. George was like a father to him, no matter what he says against it." Thomas placed his hand on Martha's shoulder, earning a small grin in his direction.

\------------------------------------

Alexander was pacing in the hallways of the Washington Manor. Martha wanted him to say a few things about George. He didn't know if he could do it.

"Pops? You okay?" Alexander turned to his eldest son, giving him a small smile. He nodded, taking a shaky deep breath. Philip walked over to Alexander, placing a comforting hand on his father's shoulder.

"I just didn't think I'd be saying goodbye to him so soon." Alexander sighed, leaning against the walls of the wide hallway.

"I don't think anyone expected it." Philip admitted. Philip knew he was going to miss George, seeing as though his Grandpa Philip Schuyler had died a few years after he was born; and Alexander couldn't exactly provide him with a grandfather. Washington was the closest thing he had to a grandfather.

Alexander closed his eyes, his head moving back against the wall. What he'd give for Washington to call him "son" one last time. He had influenced Alexander to do everything, and he took it completely for granted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Philip leaned against the wall next to Alexander. Alexander shook his head, his lip began quivering. This was one of the times he wished he had the ability to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to look like a pansy in front of his firstborn child.

"I had adoption papers made up a few weeks ago. I know it's stupid, but I was hoping that he could sign them on my birthday. N-now h-he's go-..." Alexander brought his hands to his face, breaking into loud sobs. "He's gone..."

Philip didn't know what to do. He had comforted his children many times after they got bullied at school or injured. Now comforting his father while he was a blubbering mess, that was a different story.

"He would've signed them." Philip absentmindedly replied. He immediately wanted to dig his own grave.

"I k-know..." Alexander sniffled, wiping his eyes. "I'm so sorry Pip, I'm just really going to miss him."

"We are too, Pops." 

"Promise me you won't be a mess like I am being when I die?"

"It depends on how I'm feeling." Alexander hugged his eldest son, Philip hugged back. "Love you, Pops."

"I love you too, son."

\------------------------------------

Alexander could see Martha's lips moving from where she stood before the casket of Washington, reading from behind a stand. He knew she would say his name soon. He planned on reading Washington's Farewell Address (yes, the one that A. Ham wrote), thinking it might be appropriate for the situation.

"Now, a few word's from my husband's right hand man: Alexander Hamilton."

Alexander stood up, slowly and shakily walking to the podium. A stack of paper in his hands. He embraced Martha before placing his papers on the stand, looking at them for a second before looking back up at the crowd that gathered to honor Washington. He cleared his throat and began: 

"Though, in reviewing the incidents of my administration, I am unconscious of intentional error, I am nevertheless too sensible of my defects not to think it probable that I may have committed many errors. Whatever they may be, I fervently beseech the Almighty to avert or mitigate the evils to which they may tend. I shall also carry with me the hope that my country will never cease to view them with indulgence; and that, after forty five years of my life dedicated to its service with an upright zeal, the faults of incompetent abilities will be consigned to oblivion, as myself must soon be to the mansions of rest.

Relying on its kindness in this as in other things, and actuated by that fervent love towards it, which is so natural to a man who views in it the native soil of himself and his progenitors for several generations, I anticipate with pleasing expectation that retreat in which I promise myself to realize, without alloy, the sweet enjoyment of partaking, in the midst of my fellow-citizens, the benign influence of good laws under a free government, the ever-favorite object of my heart, and the happy reward, as I trust, of our mutual cares, labors, and dangers."

Everyone was on the edge of their seat, waiting to hear the rest of what the talkative man had to say. Alexander smiled at the crowd, his glasses began to get foggy, which made Eliza's heart flutter with sadness. She knew he was about to get very emotional.

"The last thing he said to me was, 'One last time.' God, I still don't understand what he meant."

Philip looked to Theo, who was busy trying to get Peggy, Ange, and Lulu to sit still and be respectful. He stared at her lovingly, grabbing one of her hands. Theo looked to him and smiled, squeezing her husband's hand lightly. Both turned their head back to Alexander, wanting to hear what he was going to be saying.

"My father left when I was ten. My mother died when I was twelve, we were both deathly sick. I couldn't seem to die. I was in a hurricane immediately after, I still couldn't seem to die. My town raised enough money for me to board a boat to New York City. I was passed from foster parents to foster parents, then I got to the Washingtons."

It was completely quiet in the Washington Manor. Not one person dared to stop Alexander from speaking.

"I loved Martha immediately, she was just like my mother. Washington however, he got under my skin. He questioned me about my attitude, how I treated certain people, and pretty much everything I did. I hated it. He would call me son. I hated it."

A small sneeze was heard from both Peggy's, Peggy Hamilton and Peggy Van Rensselaer. A small chorus of "bless you's" rang across the crowd of people. Alexander smiled at the crowd again, taking another deep breath.

"I never hated it. I just didn't understand it was fatherly love." Alexander took a deep breath. "I wish I had realized it sooner."

Alexander walked away from the podium, heading to the front of Washington's casket. He took a small packet of papers out of his stack of papers. He placed the papers on Washington's chest, the adoption papers.

"One last time."

\-----------------------------------

To be continued...


	14. One Last Time (Pt. 2)

It was quiet in the Washington Manor after the funeral for George. Well, the adults were pretty quiet. The kids were sprawled out around the manor, talking loudly to each other. 

"That was a good speech, Hamilton." Thomas looked up from his bowl of Kraft macaroni, pushing his husband's hand away when he tried to wipe the cheese off his face. James rolled his eyes and went back to his food.

"Thank you Jefferson." Alexander nodded at Thomas. Eliza had been holding his hand since after he spoke at the funeral. He didn't mind, he loved his wife too much to even think it was annoying.

"So, I heard Madi wanted us to have a brother?" Lucy looked to her fathers, who both nodded. Martha clapped excitedly, loving the fact of having more "grandchildren".

"Yeah. She did. My forehead remembers the statement well." Thomas groaned, placing his hand on his forehead where it had slammed into the glovebox. 

"Yeah, sorry about that babe." James chuckled awkwardly, taking advantage of Thomas being distracted to clean the cheese off the mac and cheese lover's face. Thomas glared at his husband.

"Aren't you guys a little old to be getting another kid?" Eliza smacked her husband's hand, shaking her head. "What? I'm just asking!"

Aaron, who had been silent since arriving at the manor, chuckled quietly at everything that was happening. He hadn't been very close to Washington, he just came because the man used to be his former boss. Even so, he had held the man at the highest respect.

"It would be weird though because Angie and I are having our babies soon, would my little brother be younger than his nephews?" Angie carefully pushed on her wife's shoulder. "I mean younger than his... uh... shit."

"They could always adopt a boy who's a bit older than a toddler." Angie reminded Lucy, who nodded quickly, trying to hide the redness on her face.

"We haven't decided yet. Hold your horses." Thomas explained to his daughter and daughter-in-law. "It's a big decision. James and I need to know if we're ready to adopt another child."

"So, Philip and Theo, are we expecting anymore little ones on the way?" Martha looked to Philip, who was shaking his head.

"We decided that six was enough." Philip looked to Theo, who was fidgeting in her chair. "Right, love?"

"Yeah..." Theo managed to get her voice to not sound wavering. She knew she would have to tell Philip soon, she found out just a few days before they got to Mount Vernon.

Philip went back to eating his food, not catching the glances that the other adults at the table gave her. Theo smiled weakly, placing a finger to her lips. The other adults sighed, but nodded at Theo.

Theo could feel the stares from her father, which made her want to cry. She knew how worried he was about her having anymore children, especially with what happened with her mother and then Theo herself. The father and daughter locked eyes, Aaron making the same face he did when he had to tell Theo that her mother had passed.

As the other adults chattered on, Theo and Aaron both looked down at their food quietly.

"Theodosia?" Theo looked up at her father who had spoken.

"Yes, dad?"

"Let's take a walk around the garden."

"Alright."

The two left the table, leaving most of the adults confused. Philip frowned, watching his wife leave the room. Was everything okay?

\------------------------------------

"What'd you want to talk about dad?"

"Cut the crap, Theodosia. You're pregnant again. Are you really willingly to risk another chance of what happened last time you had a baby?"

"It's my decision whether or not to have this baby. It's especially not yours dad." Theo looked down at her feet, not wanting to meet her father's eyes.

"It is if I care about your health! You have so many people who care about you."

"This is the last time! I promise." Theo rubbed her hand up and down her arm, a frown sketching itself upon her face. "I can't lose this baby!"

"I can't lose you again, Theodosia!"

The Washington Manor garden went silent.

"Dad..."

Theo hugged her father, feeling him shake. She had seen him do this many times when she was younger, knowing this happened when her father thought too much of his late wife.

"Did I ever tell you about how happy your mother was when she learned that she was going to have you?" Aaron pulled away the hug. Theo shook her head. "It must've never came up then. Do you mind if I tell you our story?"

"Not at all, dad. I have all the time in the world." Theo headed for a small marble bench in the Washington's large garden. Aaron followed quickly behind his daughter.

\-------------------------------------

Theodosia Bartow made Aaron's head spin every time he saw her. He loved her more than anything in the entire world. Yet, he was just her best friend.

Aaron sat in his room, lost in the thoughts of his older friend. She was in college, and had a fiancé. He had no chance with her. He was shot out of his thoughts when his phone rang.

Call from: Wifey ~<3

Theodosia. He blushed at the caller ID, surprisingly it was Theodosia who had named herself that in his phone. He answered immediately, desperate to hear the girl's voice.

"Theodosia! It's nice to hear from you! How're you and Jacques?" Aaron spoke happily, trying not to sound shaky. He couldn't run his friendship with her.

"C-can you come pick me up?" Theodosia's voice sounded weak and frail. "P-Please?"

"Are you alright Thea?" Aaron got off his bed quickly, grabbing the keys to his car. 

"Jacques c-cheated on me, then he broke up with me." Aaron wanted to kill Jacques. He knew how much a jerk he was whenever Thea wasn't around. Then he went and did this? No one was allowed to hurt his girl.

He shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking that. Especially since Thea just got dumped.

"Where are you?" Aaron walked straight out of the house, not caring about the worried tones of his aunt and uncle. All Aaron cared about was getting to Thea.

"I'm outside of Jacques and I—Jacques' apartment. Please just come pick me up."

"I'll be right there."

~~~~

"Thanks for picking me up, Aaron." Thea finished putting her personal belongings in the backseat of Aaron's KIA. She sat in the passenger seat of the car. "Are you sure that your aunt and uncle will be fine with me staying with you all for a few days? I wouldn't want to impose."

"They love you. I think they honestly love you more than they love me." Thea laughed lightly, watching the road quietly as Aaron pulled into the busy night traffic of New York City.

The two chatted quietly amongst themselves as they drove to Aaron's home. Aaron pulled into the parking lot of his aunt and uncle's apartment building. 

"...Would you get angry if I asked about what happened with Jacques?" Aaron parked the car, looking to Thea who immediately stopped her giggling.

"He thought I was cheating on him with you. So, he took that as a chance to cheat "as well." Thea frowned, looking to Aaron. Aaron looked away from Theo quickly, not wanting to meet her eyes "He said it was obvious I had feelings for you."

"Well you obviously don't, I mean you were engaged to hi—" 

"Aaron, look at me."

Aaron turned his head, not expecting to get pushed against door on his side of the car. He also didn't expect the pair of lips that were pressed firmly against his. He wasn't complaining though.

Thea pulled away, moving away from the high school senior. Her face was beaming for a second before she met Aaron's face. "Sorry, I just—"

"Talk less."

"What?"

Aaron pulled Thea close to him. "Smile more. You have a smile that would make anyone's heart skip a beat. The amount of times you've made mine skip, I should be on life-support."

That earned him another attack of kisses from the older girl, which he gladly returned. 

~~~~~

Aaron looked up at the ceiling in his college dorm room, trying his hardest not to look at his girlfriend who was suckling on his neck. He groaned, covering his mouth with his free hand that wasn't under the sheets and entangled with his girlfriend's waist.

"T-Thea... my roommates are right there." Aaron whispered quietly to his girlfriend. Thea didn't listen, moving herself mouth from Aaron's neck to his lips. Aaron moaned quietly, pulling the older girl on top of him. 

"Your roommates can hear everything." One of Aaron's roommates spat, sitting up in bed. "At least we're nice enough to wait until you leave."

"Oh be quiet John, last time Thea stayed over, you and Alexander were sandwiching Eliza." Aaron pulled away from his girlfriend to glare at John.

"He's got you there John." Alexander mumbled, pulling John back into bed. "Sleep."

Aaron turned to apologize to Thea, who had fallen asleep on her boyfriend's chest. Aaron smiled lovingly at his girlfriend, pressing a kiss to her forehead. This girl was his, he was always happy when she was around.

~~~~~

"Yes!" Thea hugged Aaron happily, spreading kisses across his face. Aaron held Thea close. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He was officially engaged to Theodosia Bartow.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" Aaron held his future-wife close to him. Thea giggled and kissed Aaron lightly.

"Well, we can't celebrate this tonight." Thea joked, making Aaron pout.

"Why not?" Aaron kissed her lightly, making Thea laugh against his mouth.

"It could hurt the baby." Thea looked to Aaron's face, wanting to see his reaction.

"Yeah. That makes sense, it could hurt th—wait, what?!" Aaron's face filled with light. "You mean, I'm going to be a...?"

Thea nodded, squealing with laughter when Aaron picked her up and twirled her happily. Aaron kissed Thea's cheek.

"I have to brag to everyone at the law firm. I'm going to be a dad!" 

"You sure are Aaron."

~~~~

"What do you mean she could die having this baby?! Why didn't you tell us this before her due date was a few weeks away!" Aaron was yelling at his wife's doctor. The doctor had already explained the situation to Thea, who hadn't talked since she called Aaron to come pick her up. Aaron was furious.

Thea looked out the window of the doctor's office, her hand on her stomach. She didn't care what people said, she was going to have her baby.

"Aaron, stop yelling at her." Thea gave her husband a stern look. Aaron looked to his wife in confusion.

"But Thea—"

"But nothing! She didn't do anything wrong. It's me."

Thea left the office, making Aaron quickly run after her. Thea sat silently in the passenger seat of her and Aaron's car, her face buried in her hands. She looked up when Aaron got in the front seat of the car.

"I'm so sorry, Aaron. I thought we could do this—"

"I know how much you want this Thea. I'm here for you. I promise."

Aaron took Thea's hand, squeezing it lightly. Thea grinned at her husband.

"Can we go home? I want the ice cream I have in the fridge."

"Yes, we'll get you your ice cream Thea."

~~~~~

Aaron loved his girls so much. He loved his wife, and he loved his daughter. His Theodosias.

"Somewhere, over the rainbow~" Thea sang quietly to little Theo. Aaron watched happily at the doorway to his daughter's room. Theo drifted off to sleep.

"Hey, how was it over at the Hamiltons?" Aaron whispered when Thea walked over to him.

"Theo had fun. She became friends with Alex and Eliza's son." Thea muttered quietly as they walked towards the kitchen, being careful not to wake their sleeping daughter.

"Oh great."

"Now Aaron, I know you don't like Alexander, but he isn't as bad as you think."

"I know, you tell me this every day when I get home."

Thea sighed at her husband, before going into a coughing fit. Aaron made her sit down on the barstool in the kitchen. He grabbed her some water to drink.

"Thea, its obvious you don't have a cold."

"I'm fine, Aaron."

"Thea..."

"Please don't be angry. I just didn't want to worry you."

Thea sneezed, walking over to her husband and hugging him. He held her close, kissing her forehead. She had a fever. She needed some rest.

She couldn't walk around sick all the time like James Madison. 

~~~~~

"A-Aaron..."

"Thea!"

Aaron rushed into the hospital room. His heart grew weak when he saw his bedridden wife. All he wanted to do was help her get better. He sat by her bed side. 

He was glad he asked the Hamiltons if Theo could stay over. He cold barely handle seeing Thea like this. How would Theo react?

"My love, how're you feeling?"

"Gross. Disgusting. Repelling."

"I can always count on you to be my thesaurus." Aaron lifted her hand up, pressing a kiss to it. Thea smiled at her husband, reaching up to cup his face in her hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Please don't stay alone after I'm gone Aaron..."

"Thea, you're not going anywhere!" Aaron insisted, holding his wife's hand close to him. 

"You know I am, Aaron. Nothing lasts forever." Thea sat up in her hospital bed, immediately getting a hug from her husband.

"There's no one else for me..." Aaron pleaded, kissing his wife's cheek. Thea held Aaron closer to her.

"I thought the same when I got engaged to Jacques. Just, don't push everyone away."

"I... I promise, Thea."

Thea pressed her lips against Aaron's, making him melt into the kiss. They were both crying, who wouldn't be? They were both losing the love of their life.

"Theodosia..." Thea mumbled, pulling away from the kiss, her grip on Aaron loosening.

"Thea?" Aaron whispered, not wanting to gain any attention from other rooms. 

He looked to her heart monitor, the screen beeped loudly and a straight line went across the screen. 

Theodosia Bartow Burr was dead.

"Thea..." Aaron held his wife close. "I'll see you on the other side..."

\-------------------------------------

"Why're you telling me this?"

"You're pregnant, again." Aaron motioned to his daughter who nodded. "Also..."

Aaron whispered something quietly to his daughter. Theo beamed at her father, nodding excitedly.

"Congratulations, dad."

\------------------------------------

"Y-you're pregnant again? Why didn't you tell me?" Philip held his wife close. All the adults at the table looked at the couple, all exchanging worried glances. "What do we do? What if you get sick again? Theo, you're pregnant again—"

"And it's going to be okay." Theo placed a hand on her husband's arm.

"Sorry, it's been a long day." Philip kissed his wife lightly, earning a wolf-whistle from AJ and his fiancé. Philip glared at his brother.

"Excuse me, can I have your attention?" Aaron coughed awkwardly as he walked into the room, everyone's eyes turning to him. "Uh... never mind..."

"Dad..." Theo walked over to her father, bringing him to the table. "Tell them what you told me!"

"I have a date when we head back to New York. I thought I should give dating a try, one last time."

"Whaaaat?!"

\-----------------------------------

I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER! I LOVE THEA SO MUCH! :'( ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING!

~W


	15. Helpless

"Hey Aaron, want to be my date for prom?" 

Aaron had froze in his seat. Theodosia Bartow had just asked him to be her date for the prom. No fucking way.

"Like as friends! Wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable! Plus, my fiancé doesn't want me going with anybody else unless it's you."

Ow. There went Aaron's heart. Of course she didn't mean it like that. She was going to get married after college to Jacques Prevost. 

"Sure, I'll go with you."

~~~~

The prom was fun, for some people at least. A few people had went home early. Aaron had driven Thea home when he discover someone had spiked the punch. Luckily, he hadn't had any yet.

Thea had Aaron pinned against the comforter of her bed. Her tongue was exploring his mouth. Aaron kissed back happily.

Aaron pulled away quickly when he felt her grab at his shirt. What the hell were they doing? Thea was engaged and Jacques was going to kill him.

"Aaron...? Kiss me." Thea frowned, nibbling at his lip. Aaron had to hold back his pleasure at the feeling.

"Thea, you aren't thinking straight." Aaron moved away from Thea, being careful not to hurt her. 

"Aaron, for the first time I am thinking straight." Thea looked down at her comforter. "I don't really like Jacques. He's rude and demanding. He's nothing like you, Aaron."

"Thea..."

"Aaron..."

Aaron couldn't say no to her. 

~~~~

Aaron ran out of Thea's room when she passed out. God, he felt awful. Well, not awful, Thea was amazing. He just felt awful for taking advantage of her like that.

Now she would never like him. He hopes she thinks it was all a dream. Why, couldn't he say no to this?

"Nobody needs to know." He whispered to himself. 

\-------------------------------------

"Aaron Burr? It's me, Charles Lee! You're who I got set up on a blind date with?"

Aaron felt his heart swoon. Charles Lee had been his man-crush before Aaron met Thea in his freshman year. 

"I guess so. It's nice seeing you Charles."

The two men talked happily, explaining what happened in their lives after high school.

\-----------------------------------

Philip had set up flowers all over the house for his wife. He loved this time of year. Soon Theo would be here to celebrate with him.

The sound of a slamming door shook Philip from his thoughts. Theo was home! Philip ran quickly to the door, a wide smile on his face.

Theo was standing in the foyer of the home, her hands on her back. She was already getting back pains from being pregnant again. Stupid reproductive system; letting her have babies easily.

"Hello gorgeous!" Philip walked forward, pressing a kiss to his wife's cheek. "I prepared some dinner for you since I know how hard work was for you today."

"Thanks Pip. I'll probably eat it and head to bed." Theo walked by her husband, grazing his cheek with a kiss. 

"O...okay...?" Philip frowned. She didn't forget did she? "Well, do you want to do anything tomorrow night then?"

"Pip, I've been really tired lately. Maybe we can have date night another time." Theo walked into the dining room, grabbing her plate and walking off to their room. She didn't notice the candles or anything else that Philip had set up for their dinner.

Philip frowned. She did forget. He shouldn't be this sad about it. He knew that she worked really hard at her job and it was tiring. Plus, she was pregnant. 

That couldn't keep him from glancing back on memories from the past.

~~~~~

Senior and Junior Prom. God, Theo looked like an angel. Philip could barely keep himself from drooling over just the sight of her.

Aaron, Alexander, and Eliza were busy taking pictures of the young man and woman. Theo had a confident smile aimed towards the camera. Philip was beaming, holding Theo close to him by her waist.

"All done!" Eliza cheered, running over and hugging the teenagers. "You two have fun!"

"Not too much fun!" Aaron looked to Philip with a glare. Philip nodded quickly. Theo laughed lightly at her father's antics.

"We should go. Everyone is waiting outside in the limo." Theo hugged her father. "We're gonna stop for some food afterwards. Then we'll head back here."

"You're going to sleepover in Angie's room. Got it?" Aaron smiled knowingly at his daughter, knowing she wouldn't do anything bad. He just liked teasing her.

"Yes dad. I know."

HONK!

"THEO! PHILIP! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!" Frances' voice could be heard outside. Philip and Theo laughed lightly, heading towards the door.

"We really should talk to John about Frances' language." Alexander looked to Eliza who nodded. "Our angel of a son would never say words like that."

"My angel of a daughter wouldn't either."

~~~~

"What's up, bitches?" Philip and Theo chorused, getting into the limo.

Frances giggled happily, her arm around Virginie. Virginie was snuggling into Frances' side happily. Georges sat off to the side. He didn't have a date, he didn't really want one. He didn't really have interest in anyone.

"Are we actually going to prom? Can't we just hang out at Grandpa George's house in the city? He told us we can go whenever we want as long as long as we don't make a mess." Virginie complained.

"You're just mad because you didn't get nominated for Prom Queen." Georges pulled his phone out of his pocket. He looked at it quietly, not really wanting to talk.

"No. Dad won't let Virginie stay over anymore because we'll "get busy." Francis pouted, kissing Virginie's cheek. Virginie giggled, cupping Frances' face with her hands.

"Can you blame him? I can never say no to that face." Virginie kissed Frances happily. Philip and Theo smiled at their friends.

"Maybe we could just go to Grandpa George's house? We went to the Junior Prom last year and it was no fun." Philip suggested, looking to Theo for an answer.

"Sure. It's not like I'm going to win Prom Queen anyways." Theo grinned. "Let me guess, we aren't telling our parents. Are we?"

"Not a chance." Frances mumbled, breaking away from her and Virginie's kiss. "It'll just be us anyways."

~~~~

"Frances! Virginie! Let us out of this closet!" Theo knocked on the door angrily.

"Georges went to get some food. He'll be back soon. Frances and Virginie are probably making out so they don't care." Philip frowned, looking around the closet. It wasn't as small as most closets were. That was good, he knew Theo was claustrophobic.

"Well, uh... you wanna make out or something...?" Theo looked to Philip. Philip laughed lightly. Theo pressed her face against his, silencing his laughter.

~~~~

"Do you hear that, Virginie?" Frances whispered to her girlfriend. Virginie rolled her eyes, looking at Frances. Virginie pushed Frances down on the couch in the living room.

"The only thing I want to hear is you saying my name." Virginie crawled on top of Frances. Frances went quiet, admiring her girlfriend. 

Frances frowned, carefully moving Virginie off her. Frances got off the couch, heading upstairs to the closet they stuck Theo and Philip in. Virginie followed Frances like a dog following its owner's heels.

Oh my god. They weren't. They wouldn't.

Frances opened the door to the closet quickly. She slammed the door shut, wanting to burn her eyes. She reopened the door.

"Are you guys seriously playing go fish instead of having sex?" 

Theo and Philip looked up at Frances, shrugging.

"Pip had a card deck in his jacket pocket." Theo grinned.

"He also has a dick in his pants! That's more fun!"

\------------------------------------

Philip laughed quietly to himself. Theo had won Prom Queen. She had even gotten called into the office the Monday after Prom weekend to get her crown.

Theo and him weren't the busiest teenagers in the world. Well, if past him saw how many kids they had now. 

He really had no reason to be upset with Theo over missing their anniversary. Never once did she leave him helpless. Him however...

Philip frowned, remembering last time Theo was pregnant. He left her completely alone. He'd left her helpless.

"Pip? Come to bed. I wanna cuddle." Theo called out. Philip smiled. He didn't really care if his wife forgot, as long as he had her.

"Coming Theo! Give me a second!" Philip grabbed a stack of papers, envelopes, and sticky notes. All the poems and notes he'd written her since they were little. He was going to read them to her, even if she had forgotten about the anniversary.

Theo was sitting at the vanity in their room, brushing her long hair. She looked in the mirror, seeing Philip in the doorway. She turned, looking confused by the pile of papers in his hands.

"Pip, what's all this?" Theo stood to approach her husband. Philip shook his head.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Finish brushing your hair." Theo pouted and sat back down. She looked at him in the mirror, holding up her hairbrush.

"You brush my hair. It feels nice when you do it." Philip sighed, carefully placing the papers on their bed. Philip walked over and took the brush from his wife. He slowly began taking the brush through her hair. 

"My Dearest, Theo, what the heck I gotta do to be with you?" Theo snorted, throwing her hand back to smack his arm. Philip chuckled, continuing to brush his wife's hair.

"Really?" Theo laughed quietly at her husband.

"Theodosia, you don't understand what you mean to me, do ya? You make my heart beat fast. I hope a love like ours always lasts—"

"You wrote this to me in high school." Theo grinned, remembering how nervous Philip had been when they started writing notes again after they began dating. "You were always so nervous. You didn't want to say anything wrong. It was cute."

"We didn't really do a lot of couple things at school besides pass notes, did we?" Philip laughed lightly, putting the brush down. He began slowly braiding Theo's hair. 

"There was that week after senior prom when we made out in the prop closet before drama rehearsal." Theo looked down at her hand, twirling the wedding ring on her finger happily. "Then, the week after that, we had sex for the first time in the prop closet. It was funny because it was job fair day and both our dads were there."

"Oh my god, I almost forgot about that." Theo and Philip both shared a laugh. Philip finished braiding her hair. Theo got up from her seat, hugging Philip close.

~~~~~

"Philip Hamilton and Theodosia Burr, please report to the cafeteria for the job fair."

Theo and Philip both looked at each other, passion burning in the other's eyes. They both looked at the closet around them. Theo laughed a little, seeing that some props had scratch marks from her recently manicured finger nails.

"I can't believe we just... did we really just...?" Philip blinked, not really believing what they had just done.

"We had sex at school." Theo stated, grabbing her clothes off the floor. Philip grabbed Theo by the hips, pulling him towards her.

"Is it bad that I want to do it again?" Philip's lips found Theo's neck, which he had an uncontrollable urge to press kisses against. Theo's face turned red.

"We should head to the job fair Phil—oh my god." Theo moaned, getting pulled closer by Philip.

"Philip Hamilton and Theodosia Burr, I repeat, head to the cafeteria for the job fair."

Theo threw her clothes she had gathered up to the side, not really caring where they went at the moment. Philip nearly lost balance when Theo threw herself at him. The teenagers pressed against each other quickly. 

~~~~

"Theo! Philip! There you are!" Theo and Philip entered the cafeteria. Frances ran over with Virginie. "Your dad's have been looking everywhere for you two!"

"Where were you two anyways?" Virginie tilted her head, looking to Theo and snorting. "Never mind. Your neck explains everything."

"What?" Theo's eyes widen. She smacked Philip's arm. "Pip!"

"I... uh—"

"Theodosia! Philip! There you are!" Philip and Theo both looked in horror as their fathers walked towards them. Frances grabbed Theo's hand and rushed off with her. 

"Where's Theodosia going?" Aaron frowned, looking at the retreating figure of his only child.

"Lady problems!" Philip's voice was squeaky. Aaron raised an eyebrow. "The reason we took so long is because she needed me to bring her her backpack."

"Alright. Well thank you for that." Philip nodded, quickly looking down at his feet. 

"Philip, there's a scratch under your eye. You need to be more careful." Alexander frowned at his son. Philip quickly brought a hand to his face, wanting to just die on the spot.

"It totally has nothing to with the fact that Theo got a manicure yesterday." Virginie rolled her eyes. Aaron and Alexander quickly turned to Philip. Philip made a mental note to kill Virginie later.

"Philip!"

"Hamilton!"

\-------------------------------------

"My dad didn't let you go on a date with me until after graduation." Theo laughed, earning a frown from her husband.

"You got let off easy! My mom and dad bought me condoms!" Philip shuddered at the thought. "Ma made Pops explain everything to me! Everything, Theo! Everything."

Theo giggled, hugging Philip close. "Oh stop complaining. My dad lectured me about how I could get pregnant."

"Now look at us. Six kids," Philip kneeled down to be level with Theo's bump. He lifted her shirt lightly, pressing a small kiss to her stomach. "and one more on the way."

"Don't forget about that scare we had in college." Theo looked down to Philip. Philip smiled, getting off his knee and taking hold of Theo's hands.

"Yeah, I just learned I aced my poetry final. You called me in tears. God, you made me so worried." Philip kissed her forehead. Theo yawned, making Philip laugh. "Want me to read you some poetry before you sleep?"

"Actually, I wanted to read you something I wrote." Theo held up her hand, leaving their room. Philip sat down on their bed, a little confused. She wrote something?

Not that he didn't think she could! She never really showed an interest in doing poetry herself. She was better at speaking her mind than writing it down on a piece of paper.

"Pip?" Philip shook himself from his thoughts, seeing his beautiful wife standing in the doorway. Theo walked over and sat next to Philip. She held a small journal close to her chest. "It's nothing compared to your writing, but it came from my heart. That's what matters."

"Their eyes, which I melt at when seeing them. They have our eyes. Your green and my auburn. Like a beautiful sunrise.

"Their complexion, none of them look exactly like one of us. Some have your freckles, some have my dimples, some have both. A perfect combination of the two of us.

"My little angels; our little angels. Whenever I look at them, I see you, Philip. I see the future.

"As long as I'm alive Philip, you'll never feel helpless.

"Happy Anniversary, My Dearest, Philip."

Theo looked up at her husband with uncertainty. He had a blank expression, but his eyes were bright. He leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Happy Anniversary, Theo."

The two shared another kiss. Theo pulled away and yawned, getting a smile from Philip.

"Baby saying it's time to sleep?"

"That's exactly what the baby is saying."

The couple got into bed, arms wrapped around each other. They both drifted off to sleep. Not a single thought of being helpless in their minds.

\------------------------------------

Johnny Hamilton stared out his window. A sigh escaped from his trembling lips. His thoughts going nowhere but to one person.

"Helpless."

\---------------------------------------

This chapter was mostly fluff and flashbacks. More flashbacks to come probably because I think they're nice. Unless you guys don't like them. >~< I just want to make you all happy. 

Anyways, who was Johnny talking about? How was Lee and Burr's date? What was the college incident? The world may never know.

~W


	16. Satisfied

Eliza watched as her grandchildren ran around the living room. Erin and Elijah were fighting over some school nonsense. Peggy, Ange, and Lulu were angrily yelling at each other while playing a video game. Little George Washington Hamilton was napping quietly upstairs in his crib.

Where was Johnny? Eliza looked around the living room, not seeing one of her grandchildren. She frowned, deciding to look around the house.

\---------------------------------

Johnny sat alone in his grandfather's study. In front of him was his grandmother's piano. His grandfather enjoyed it when his grandmother played while he worked. It soothed him when he got agitated.

He placed his hands on the keys. He pulled a face, trying to remember what his grandmother taught him last summer. The notes came to him in bits and pieces.

'Boy, you got me helpless...'

Johnny frowned, not liking the way the words flew from his mouth. He moved his hands, changing the octaves. He closed his eyes, playing the notes.

'Satisfied... with him I could be satisfied.'

Johnny's hands stopped, making the piano drawl out the notes his fingers were on. He frowned, scrunching his face up. He didn't know why he was so angry.

'When I fantasize at night, it's Alexander's eyes. As I romanticize, what might've been if I hadn't sized him up so quickly.'

Johnny shook his head. He hated these thoughts. He wanted them to stop. 

'At least Ange's his girl. At least I keep him as part of my world.'

Johnny threw his hand off the keys. He brought his hands to his chest, where it felt like it was burning. Why did he feel like this?

Alex had shown interest in Johnny's little sister, Ange. He stayed quiet while Alex explained everything he liked about the younger girl. Johnny's heart ached when Alex talked fondly of his baby sister.

Johnny felt helpless. He knew he could never compete with his sister. She was beautiful and he was nothing.

He brought his hand to his head. It was burning. He could hear Alex's voice in his head. 

'Everything about you is just terrible.'

"Everything about me is just terrible."

'Everything about you makes me wanna die.'

"Everything about me makes me wanna die."

'Then why not?'

Johnny turned towards the window by the piano. He felt his body move toward the window, his mind wanted to go the other way.

Eventually, he couldn't keep resisting. His brain was cramping. 

\------------------------------------

"Johnny? Are you in here?" Eliza stuck her head into Alexander's office. She looked around for a second. Her eyes glanced to the piano.

Her gaze soon directed itself on the open window. Eliza felt a cold shiver run down her back. Why did she get this bad feeling?

Eliza walked over to the open window. She looked down, her eyes immediately widening.

"Johnny!"

\------------------------------------

Philip and Theo waited impatiently in the hospital lobby. When Eliza had found her grandson unconscious, she had called up Theo and Philip as soon as she got to the hospital with Johnny and the other grandkids.

"One of my angels is hurt." Theo mumbled, hugging her and Philip's newborn son, George. George was asleep in the crook of his mother's arm.

"He'll be fine, Theo." Philip sent his wife a loving look. Theo could tell that he wasn't trying to convince her about the statement. He was trying to convince himself.

"I can't lose another angel, Philip." Theo reared up, using her free hand to take hold of Philip's. She squeezed his hand tightly.

"Is Johnny okay?!" Theo and Philip both looked up when they heard the young Laurens boy. 

Alex looked like he had been crying. He was shaking, he was sweaty. He just wanted to see Johnny.

"We don't know yet. They're operating on him right now. His prosthetic hurt him pretty bad when he fell on it." Eliza answered for Theo and Philip, knowing they'd rather not say. "We should be getting results soon."

"Johnny..." Alex mumbled, sitting in a chair and running his fingers through his hair. "He's too cautious to have just fallen out the window."

"Our brother wouldn't willingly jump out a window either!" Erin snapped at Alex from a few seat away.

Ange walked over to Alex, sitting beside him. She grabbed his hand, tears in her eyes. Alex looked to the young girl and his heart melted.

"Lex... I'm scared about what happened to Johnny..." Ange sniffled, crying into Alex's shirt. Alex put his arm around Ange, hugging her close.

"I am too, Ange. I'm scared too." Alex kissed Ange's forehead. "I promise not to leave your side until we figure out if he's okay."

"John Hamilton can be seen by his parents now." A nurse called from the front desk of the lobby. Theo and Philip quickly stood. Theo carefully handed George to Elijah. 

Theo and Philip rushed off to Johnny's hospital room.

"H-how come only they can see him?!" Ange whined, hugging Alex tightly. Peggy and Lulu ran to their sister, hugging her close. Erin followed behind, not hugging Ange, but staying close for emotional support.

"We'll get to see him soon Ange! Parents always get to see the children first." Erin told her sister in a soothing tone. Ange began to calm down, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Alright. Just as long as we see him."

\-------------------------------------

Johnny was fast asleep in his hospital room. Theo and Philip walked in quietly, gasping when they saw their son. Theo grabbed Philip's arm, squeezing it tightly. 

"Where's his other leg, Pip?" Theo hissed quietly, tearing up. Philip held his wife close, knowing she was about to throw a fit. "He can't not have both legs! He suffers enough already!"

"Momma?" Johnny looked up from where he was on the bed. He looked extremely confused, rubbing his eyes lightly.

"Oh! My little angel!" Theo rushed over to her second eldest son, hugging him close. Philip quickly ran over and joined the hug. 

Johnny sat uncomfortably while his parents hugged him. He knew they'd asked how and why he fell from the window. He didn't want to say.

Johnny flinched slightly, hearing Alex's voice echoing in his head again. Johnny knew his best friend would never say this. It pained to hear his mind imagining it though.

'Why're you still alive? I was happy at the fact you were gone for a few seconds.'

"Alex..." Johnny mumbled lightly, tearing up. Johnny needed to see his best friend. He needed some reassurance that he still mattered to Alex.

"Do you want us to go get him, sweetie?" Theo mumbled to her son, rubbing his back. Johnny nodded quickly. Theo left Philip with Johnny.

"Pops?"

"Yes, Johnny?"

"Both my legs are gone now? Aren't they?"

"... Yes..."

\------------------------------------

"Hey four-eyes."

"Hey freckle face."

Alex sat on the edge of the hospital bed. Johnny was smiling at him, but Alex could tell it was forced. He knew his best friend too well.

"Tell me what happened." Alex reached for his friend's hand, getting surprised when Johnny jerked his hand back. Johnny looked hurt. Alex just wanted to comfort his friend. "Please?"

"Everything about me is terrible..." 

"Johnny?"

"Everything about me makes me want to die..."

"Johnny!"

Alex grabbed his best friend's hand, squeezing it tightly. He couldn't stand hearing those words come from Johnny. Johnny looked down, not bothering to pull away from Alex's tight grip on his hand.

"John, nothing about you is terrible! How could you even think that?" Alex seethed, his face turning into a passion that Johnny had never seen before. "You may not be perfect John, but you have people who love you! People who care about if you're here or not!"

"Ale—"

"Be quiet, John! I will not let you disrespect yourself like this!" Alex scooted closer to Johnny. "My heart hurt just from hearing you say that!"

"I'm nothing more than a half a sack of skin!" Johnny stated, beginning to pull his hand away from Alex. Alex shook his head quickly, his face turning red.

"You are so much more than that Johnny!" Alex yelled to Johnny. "You're more than the prosthetics you wear! You're more than how you talk! You're so much more!"

"Then how come I don't feel like more?!" 

"You don't love yourself the way I love you Johnny!"

The hospital room went silent. Johnny stared at Alex in disbelief. Alex didn't even look away in shame from his statement.

"Y-you love me?"

"Of course I do. How could I not?"

"But Ange..."

"Ange thinks of me as an older brother and we both know it, Johnny."

Johnny didn't know why, but he was smiling. Alex grinned, seeing his friend's expression.

"There's your smile." Alex pulled Johnny in for a hug, which Johnny accepted without question.

"S-so, you love me?" Johnny stuttered, hoping and praying that it wasn't just the best friend kind of love.

Alex just laughed lightly at his best friend, immediately regretting the decision when he saw Johnny frown. Alex had to fix this. He had to.

"Alex? What're you doin—"

\--------------------------------------

Alex helped wheel Johnny into Theo and Philip's house. Johnny grinned at his boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend.

"You love me?"

"Yes. I do. Nothing has changed since the last one hundred times you've asked me."

Theo and Philip were with their other children at Eliza and Alexander's residence. Theo wouldn't have let Johnny stay by himself if Alex hadn't promised to come watch over him. Johnny had fumed for a bit, not like the fact that his boyfriend was his babysitter.

"Satisfied." Johnny mumbled happily, looking lovingly at Alex. 

"What was that?"

"With you I'm satisfied."

Alex couldn't help but kiss his boyfriend when he heard those words. His boyfriend was definitely a Hamilton. They were the best damn sweet talkers in New York City.

\-------------------------------------

GUYS! THIS WAS SO SHORT AND I'M SO SORRY! I usually write 2,000-3,000 words! I just really wanted to get Alex and Johnny's relationship going. Also, I wanted the chance to introduce the newest member of the Hamilton brood, George Washington Hamilton. 

The next chapter will definitely be way longer than this. Thanks for reading. 

~W


	17. Best Of Wives and Best of Women

Theo always looked beautiful to Philip. Whether she was in her dorky teen years when they first started dating, to when she's feeding their newborn son. Theodosia Hamilton was beautiful inside and out.

"How in the hell did I end up so lucky with you?" Philip sighed happily, playing with his wife's hair. Theo laughed lightly, sending her husband a smile.

"Shush, you're gonna make Johnny upset. Or you might wake up Elijah and Erin." Theo whispered to Philip.

When Johnny was finished, Theo burped him. Philip couldn't help but laugh when he heard his newborn son burp. Johnny snuggled in Theo's arms, falling asleep quietly.

"He looks so much like you, Theo." Philip whispered to his wife. Theo nodded happily, before she very carefully pointed at some freckles across Johnny's nose. "Well, what'd ya know?"

"I love you, Pip." Theo mumbled, kissing her husband's cheek. Philip smiled wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Best of wives and best of women." Philip muttered. Theo grinned, very carefully cuddling into Philip's side with Johnny.

~~~~~

Philip was such a dork, but Theo loved him anyways. He was always trying to make the babies laugh, it was cute and funny to Theo. 

Philip also enjoyed making Theo laugh. He loved every part of her laugh. The small giggles, the tiny snorts, the smile she wears while doing so. It was especially cute when she had been pregnant with Johnny and she laughed at his jokes, making Johnny kick her. She didn't even get angry. She just wanted Philip to feel whenever Johnny kicked.

Theo tried her hardest to make Philip laugh. He was a tough cookie to crack when it came to the laughter department. Theo never forgets the little chuckles and laughs that Philip does whenever they have time to themselves. 

"Philip, what do I have to do to make you laugh? It's always the kids who get you to laugh." Theo finally asked one day, after trying continuously to make him laugh. Philip smiled at his wife, taking her hands.

"You make me laugh all the time Theo. You make cute funny faces when you're feeding Johnny. They're adorable and hilarious." Philip began listing off the reasons he thought his wife was humorous. "You just started calling our children angels. I don't know why, but I always feel like laughing when I hear you calling them that. There's so many more to list, but in the end you're the best of wives and best of women."

Theo loved it when Philip said that to her. Best of wives and best of women.

~~~~

"Pip!" Theo grabbed Philip's arm, squeezing it hard. Philip stayed close his wife, knowing better than to run off and leave his wife alone. She had been through the agonizing pain of having a baby before, but three was another story. He would be there for her and be a good father when she went through it again.

Theo whined, mumbling non-coherent words to her self. Philip could feel his hand being crushed. "You'll be okay, Theo. You got this."

"Pip, I'm scared."

"Best of wives and best of women."

Theo smiled at her husband, before turning to the doctor who told her it was time to deliver the other two children she would be having.

~~~~

Theo sat at home with her and Philip's three new baby angels. Angelica, Lucy, and Peggy. Philip was already hopelessly in love with his new princesses.

"Mon Ange~" Philip mumbled, holding little Angelica close to him. Angelica snuggled into her father's chest. Theo laughed lightly, remembering hearing Alexander call her sister-in-law that.

"We should call her Ange." Theo beamed at Philip. "That way your Aunt Angelica and Angie don't get confused."

"There way too many Angelica's in my family." Philip laughed lightly.

"What about the Alexander's?" Theo smiled. 

"Don't even get me started." Philip fake-scoffed. "I think my mom just loved my dad so much and wanted us all to have his name somewhere. Lizzy and Angie were lucky they were girls."

Lucy and Peggy whined from Theo's arms, trying to get their mother's attention. Theo looked back to the two girls and kissed their foreheads. The two calmed down, falling asleep quietly in their mother's arms. 

"Momma's here... it's okay..." Theo mumbled. Philip looked back at Ange who was sleeping on his chest. He beamed, glancing towards his wife who yawned.

"Best of wives and best of women."

Theo gave her husband a loving look. He knew she adored it when he called her that.

~~~~

Philip sat alone at his in his office. Theo was badly sick in the hospital. Eliza had taken the kids to go see their mother.

He should be there! He should be there with his best of wives and best of women. He should be...

Philip's eyes drifted to the entrance of the kitchen. He could see the champagne cabinet from here. Maybe one drink would help him gain confidence to go see her.

"Soon, my best of wives and best of women."

\------------------------------------

"Best of wives and best of women." Philip whispered into his wife's ear. Theo giggled, kissing her husband's cheek. "I love you Theo."

"I love you too, Pip."

"You're brighter than the night sky."

"You outshine the morning sun."

Philip and Theo's anniversary was a special time for them. They got away from their seven kids and spent time with each other.

"God, I wish I could marry you over and over again." Philip mumbled into his wife's ear.

"We could always renew our vows next year?" Theo suggested, getting a nod from her husband.

"That's a great idea Theo." Philip kissed her cheek. 

"Speaking of weddings, I can't believe Lizzy is only eighteen and getting married." Theo looked to Philip, seeing his happiness turn into a look of annoyance. "Listen..."

"It's weird okay? She's getting married to one of Uncle Herc and Uncle Laf's sons. William Mulligan concerns me, Theo." Philip frowned, facing away from his wife.

"Do you think you might be an overprotective big brother?" Theo suggested, getting a glare from her husband. 

"Theo, you don't understand what it's like."

"Then tell me. You know I'm here for you. I'm your wife, your best friend. We can talk about everything and anything."

"William Mulligan is just marrying my little sister because he knocked her up. Lizzy doesn't deserve that. Uncle Laf and Uncle Herc don't know, neither do my mom or dad. Lizzy only just told the rest of our siblings. We're all concerned for her safety."

"So, your parents just think they're in love?"

Philip nodded, bringing his hand to his face. "I don't want anything like this to happen to our kids."

"And it won't. I promise." Theo held her husband close, kissing him lightly. "As for Lizzy's situation, we'll help her figure it out."

"Thank you so much best of wives and best of women."

\-----------------------------------

"John, you're leaving us?" Alexander's voice trembled. Eliza stood behind Alexander, a hand over her swelling abdomen. John Laurens couldn't do this, he couldn't just walk out of the Hamilton's life.

"Alex, Liza, you two are so in love with each other. I love you both. I really do, but you two are more interested in each other. I understand, you're married and I'm the side one for you both. You don't include me in anything you do anymore though." Laurens grabbed both Alexander and Eliza's hands. "We'll still be best friends, but you understand it'll take a long time for things to get back to the way they were. I'm not leaving you two, just our romantic relationship."

"We understand." Eliza answered for Alexander, who nodded in agreement. Laurens kissed Eliza's cheek and hand.

"My darling Liza, please take care of Alexander. He's a handful, we both know it. Don't over exert yourself though." John kissed her forehead. Eliza nodded, smiling at John. "I promise I'll take good care of Frances. You both take good care of Pip."

Alexander and John looked at each other, longing in both of their eyes. Alexander walked forward to John and pulled him into a hug. John returned the hug, squeezing Alexander tight.

"My dear Laurens..." Alexander's voice was muffled against John's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too Alex. Stay safe." John kissed Alexander's cheek. "Tell Pip that his Uncle Laurens will see him around."

"I will." The two best friends pulled away from each othsr's arms.

"See you all soon." John waved, leaving the Hamilton's apartment.

Alexander collapsed on the floor when John closed door. His heart was racing and his eyes were tingling. His Laurens, was gone. 

"Alexander!" Eliza immediately rushed to her husband's side. Alexander hugged Eliza close, being careful of her baby bump. 

"I'm fine, just..." Alexander looked up at Eliza, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. He pulled away and looked down. "don't leave me... please...?"

"I promise." Eliza held her husband close. 

"We have a lot to explain to Pip when he gets back from the Burr's house."

"I'll be right here with you."

"Thank you, Betsey. My best of wives and best of women."

\------------------------------------

'To my wife, I leave our beautiful estate and my wealth. Hopefully the estate will forever be as gorgeous as the sparkle in your eyes. I love you my best of wives and best of women.

'My dear Martha, I know I never gave you real children, but we were foster parents. I know you enjoyed the years with all of the children. You had a particular liking to Alexander Hamilton.

'Alexander, if anything were to happen to Martha, you and your family shall get Mount Vernon. I know Martha had children of her own, but they all died of illness. I know you considered Martha as a mother, so I considered you as my son. I hope you and your family enjoy the estate.'

Martha sat across the table from Alexander and Eliza. Eliza was holding Alexander's hand, squeezing it lightly. He was starting to react a little better when hearing Washington's name. Eliza felt Alexander squeeze her hand tightly when Washington said he considered him as a son.

"Martha, we've heard this before. Why are you retelling us this?" Eliza politely smiled at Martha.

"Eliza, Alexander, you know I'm getting closer and closer to my ti—"

"No!"

Eliza and Martha looked to Alexander, or rather, where he was. Alexander had left the room in a hurry. 

Martha and Eliza shared a glance. They both sighed, getting up to go after Alexander. Both knowing it would take awhile to search all of Mount Vernon.

\-----------------------------------

Eliza had found Alexander in Washington's old study. Alexander had been sitting in a ball underneath Washington's desk. 

"Alexander? Can we talk?"

"No. I don't want to."

"Alexander, you're acting a child."

"... no, I'm not."

"Then come out from under the desk."

"Fine."

Alexander moved the rolling chair in front of the desk over. He climbed out from under the desk, straightening his clothes back out. Eliza walked over and took Alexander's hands in hers.

"Alexander, are you alright?" Eliza pressed a gentle kiss to her husband's cheek. Alexander looked away from his wife.

"I have so much work to do." He pulled his hands away from Eliza's. Eliza frowned, pulling Alexander into a hug.

"What about Martha?"

"Eliza... can we not talk about this?"

"Alex–"

"I can't lose her too!"

Washington's office went silent. Alexander had pulled away from his wife. His fists were balled up.

"I... can't lose her too..."

"Alex..." 

"I lost my mother, we almost lost Philip, I lost George, and now I might lose Martha."

"Alex..."

"Eliza, I just don't want to lose anyone else."

"Alexander, I understand!" Eliza hugged her husband. "I lost my parents too. I lost our last baby."

"Eliza..."

"You need to stop acting like no one understands what you're going through. I'm your wife, Alexander. I go through everything with you." Eliza hugged him close. "Please don't think you have to go through everything alone."

Alexander stared lovingly at his wife. He constantly wondered why he was blessed with her. He hugged her close, being silent.

"Alexander?"

Alexander pulled his wife into a kiss. Eliza returned the kiss hastily. Alexander pushed her against Washington's old desk, earning a small moan from his wife. Eliza reached up for her husband's hair, pulling the hair tie out, releasing his hair over his shoulders.

"Hey lovebirds, you two are adorable, but can you please not have sex on George's desk?"

Alexander and Eliza quickly pulled away from each other, both extremely flustered. Martha was standing in the doorway, arms crossed as she smirked. 

"Martha... uh..." Eliza tried to explain to the older woman who laughed.

"It's fine. Believe me. Desks aren't that bad." Martha winked at the two. Alexander stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Ew Martha. I worked in here while I was living with you and George."

"Sounds like a personal problem."

"Okay, I think I'm ready I continue our conversation from earlier."

"Alright. I'll give you and Eliza a few minutes." Martha walked off back to the dining room of the estate.

Alexander snuck a hand around his wife's waist, pulling her close to kiss her on the cheek. Eliza moved closer to Alexander, pressing a passionate kiss to his lips.

"Y'know, we have a few minutes." Eliza flirted to her husband, pulling him down by his collar. 

"That's not enough time, my love." Alexander teased, swatting at his wife's hands which were grabbing at his pants.

"It's long enough for you." Eliza teased, earning a shocked look from her husband.

"You're so getting it later tonight." Alexander groaned a little when he felt Eliza grab at his pants. Eliza giggled, hearing the familiar groans of her husband. "Oh shut up, Eliza."

"You know you love me Alexander."

"That I do, best of wives and best of women."

\----------------------------------

"Angel... Angel wake up..."

Angie Hamilton-Jefferson shifted to her side, being nose-to-nose with her wife. Lucy Hamilton-Jefferson smirked at her wife. Lucy placed a gentle kiss against Angie's lips.

"The kids want you."

"But Pip-Pip and Jemmy are usually still asleep right now." Angie complained, snuggling close to her wife.

"Babe, it's noon."

"Oh."

Lucy laughed lightly at her wife. Angie blushed, shoving her wife playfully. Lucy kissed Angie's cheek.

"You're being mean." Angie mumbled, standing up and beginning to change into some day clothes.

"How so?" Lucy giggled, walking over and placing her hands on Angie's hips. Angie shuddered and leaned back into Lucy's hold. 

"Ngh..."

"What, cat got your tongue?"

"Shut up, Lucy."

"But you love my voice~!"

Lucy began rubbing circles into Angie's hips. Angie turned around, bringing her wife closer for a kiss. Lucy pulled away and helped Angie continue getting dressed.

Lucy and Angie walked out of their room, hand-in-hand. Little Philip, or Pip-Pip as his grandmother called him, was snuggled into a blanket on the couch in the living room. Little James, or Jemmy as Alexander and Thomas insisted, was sitting by Pip-Pip, eating his bowl of mac n' cheese happily.

"Ma! Mommy!" They two boys cheered, running over and into their mother's arms. Lucy carefully picked up Pip-Pip, pressing kisses all over her son's face. Angie placed a gentle peck on Jemmy's forehead.

"How're my two little bears~?" Angie cooed, earning a small laugh from Jemmy. Pip-Pip leaned backwards in Lucy's arms.

"We're great, Ma! Mommy made us pancakes for breakfast since Grandpa Thomas and Grandpop Jemmy stopped by." Angie paled, she had slept through all of that.

"Why didn't any of you wake me?"

"Mommy says that could stress you and our baby sibling..." Jemmy looked down sheepishly, thinking he and Pip-Pip were in trouble.

"I understand. Why don't you and your brother finish your show while I get something to wake me up?"

The two boys cheered and rushed back to the couch. Pip-Pip took the mac n' cheese while Jemmy wrapped himself up like a sushi roll in the blanket. Both brothers looked to each other, laughing quietly at the switch.

Angie headed into the kitchen, being followed closely by Lucy. Angie turned to Lucy and shoved her lightly. "Why did you tell them I was having a baby?"

"Well, a few weeks ago you went to the donor place and I just assume-"

"I had a miscarriage." 

Lucy went silent, Angie immediately looked down at her feet. Angie tapped her heels together lightly, wanting to get out of this awkward situation. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It happened yesterday. That's why I woke up so late. I kinda started crying when you fell asleep last night."

"Angelica Hamilton-Jefferson! You should've told me. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I didn't want you to be sad. I-I'm sorry."

Lucy pressed a haste kiss to Angie's lips. Angie returned the kiss. Lucy could feel Angie's sadness. Lucy pulled away and looked into Angie's eyes.

"Stop beating yourself up, my best of wives and best of women. We'll be just fine." Angie pulled Lucy back into a hug, clinging to her slightly. Lucy smiled at her wife. "I love you."

"I love you too."

\----------------------------------

"Babe! I said bring in my lunch now!"

"Coming! Don't worry!"

Maria Reynolds rushed out from where she was in the kitchen, a plate of food in her arms. She carefully placed the plate on a small tray next to a recliner in the living room. A hand reached out from the recliner and grabbed her wrist.

"You brought it out late!" James Reynolds yelled in Maria's face. 

"I-I'm sorry, but your gumbo takes a bit to make a-and–"

James had pulled Maria in for a forceful kiss. Maria hated it, but she knew better than to pull away. James pulled her onto his lap.

"God, aren't I lucky that at least you're the most beautiful girl in the world?" James started unbuttoning his shirt. Maria frowned, looking away from his chest. "Look at me, Maria. Look in my eyes!"

James roughly grabbed her chin and pulled her to face him. Maria quickly looked into his eyes. James smirked, reaching for the zipper to Maria's dress.

"You're pretty, but you aren't smart. That's why you teach kindergarteners." James teased, starting to unzip Maria's dress. 

"You promised you wouldn't talk about my job." Maria mumbled, shrugging her back lightly. James pulled her closer by her hips. "James stop. I'm not in the mood. You promised you'd listen to me more."

James forces his mouth against Maria's roughly. Maria tried to push him away, he held back her wrists. Maria pulled her head away from James and proceeded to pull away from him. 

"James stop! You'll hurt me!"

"So?"

"You know I'm having a baby soon! I told you yesterday!"

"You're too old to be having a baby. We have a grandson."

Maria growled at James, shoved him angrily and got off his lap. James grabbed her wrist.

"Maria, forgive me? C'mon babe, y'know I was kidding with you." 

"You weren't. I've been with you for years. I can tell when you're being serious James. At least now I can."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing."

"Maria, if you loved me you'd tell me what's wrong."

Silence. James rose from his chair, walking over to Maria. Maria gulped, standing her ground.

SMACK!

Maria moved away, covering her face. James shook his head at Maria. Maria had to hold back her tears. She couldn't 

"Disgusting. You just look beautiful, but on the inside, you're the ugliest person in the world!"

"I can't believe I used to love you James! I hope you die alone!"

Maria stormed away, grabbing her jacket from the hook next to the front door. James followed her angrily, grabbing at her sides.

"Don't touch me!"

"The hell do you mean alone?! You're my wife!" James pressed his hands roughly against her abdomen. Maria let out a gasp and shoved his hand away.

"Not anymore! We're getting a divorce!" Maria opened the front door, exiting the apartment and slamming the door in James' face.

\-----------------------------------

"Hello?" Eliza opened the door to her and Alexander's house. Maria Reynolds stood at the doorstep, her hair a mess, her make up smudged, and she had red mark on the side of her face. "Mari–"

Maria wrapped her arms around Eliza's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Eliza was shocked, not knowing what to do. Eliza brought her arms against Maria's back, pulling her close to deepen in the kiss.

Say No to This.

\----------------------------------

To be continued...


End file.
